Wanted!
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: LEMON: Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal entenda-se Takatoris Fic de vingança: AU, se passa no velho oeste.
1. A expêriencia e a juventude

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

**Aviso**: fic AU, no sense, meio OOC (não é de propósito uu). A história se passa no velho oeste americano, cenário violento e selvagem, onde a lei que predominava era a lei do **colt** e da **forca**. (ADORO histórias de bang bang... são tão yaois...)

**PS**: Os personagens dessa história pertencem (na sua maioria) à série Weiss Kreuz, de Koyasu Takehito. Alguns foram criados por mim, e eu asseguro que meu cérebro tosco foi original ao concebe-los, ou seja: asseguro que qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais foi mera coincidência. Enjoy

* * *

**Wanted!!  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

**Encontros – Parte 1  
A experiência e a juventude**

O sol do meio dia estava encoberto por densas nuvens, para alívio dos moradores de Salt Lake City. Aquela época do ano era uma das mais quentes, e não havia refugio em nenhum lugar.

Poucos desocupados passavam as horas em algum dos vários saloons existentes na cidade, bebericando cerveja gelada e jogando conversa fora.

Mas tudo levava a crer que a tarde seria chuvosa, e essa esperança alegrava os corações das pessoas.

(Yohji) Parece que eu morri e fui pro inferno! Odeio essa cidade...

O loiro se dirigia para a base dos federais, prédio localizado bem no centro da capital do estado. Fora chamado para uma missão, e ele não tinha nem idéia do que poderia ser a tal tarefa.

(Yohji) Justo agora!

Estava quase saindo de férias, já tinha até comprado uma passagem para as deliciosas praias da Flórida, mas pelo jeito teria que esperar...

Yohji vestia uma camisa de grosso tecido azul, e uma calça preta ao estilo da época. Usava bota de cano médio e magníficas esporas de prata que picavam na calçada de madeira marcando o ritmo das passadas apressadas.

Os cabelos loiros eram um tanto longos, próximos aos ombros largos, e estavam protegidos por um chapéu azul escuro, recém comprado. Na cintura balançavam coldres de couro, que levavam dois revolveres da marca Colt, calibre trinta e oito. O cinturão cartucheira ia repleto de balas.

(Yohji) Espero que seja importante.

Mas sabia que o chefe não o chamaria por pouca coisa.

Alcançou o prédio dos agentes federais e entrou, encaminhando-se até a secretária.

(Yohji sorrindo) Boa tarde, doçura.

A secretária pareceu se derreter diante do olhar malicioso. Corou igual uma colegial inexperiente, apesar de aparentar bem mais de trinta anos.

(Secretária) Boa tarde, senhor Kudou!

(Yohji sorrindo) Só Yohji está bom, eu já te disse. Mas... e o velho latidor?

Referia-se ao chefe dos federais, 'apelido' que todos na base haviam colocado no chefe. A secretária explodiu em uma gargalhada, e depois balançou a cabeça de modo inconformado.

(Secretária) Está com um enviado do governador. Por favor, sente-se. Logo ele vai atendê-lo.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

Dirigiu-se para uma das poltronas e refestelou-se na mesma, ficando bem a vontade. Retirou uma sacolinha de couro de um dos bolsos e começou a preparar um cigarro para si, pondo-se a fumar despreocupadamente.

Algum tempo depois um senhor retirou-se da sala do chefe, e Yohji deduziu ser o tal enviado do governador. A secretária foi até a porta e anunciou o visitante.

Voltou toda sorridente, indicando que o detetive deveria segui-la.

(Secretária) O comandante vai atendê-lo.

(Yohji) Certo.

Encaminhou-se para a sala do velho latidor, conhecendo o caminho de cor e salteado. Afinal, apesar de ter apenas vinte e um anos de idade, o loiro havia participado de várias missões, e sendo bem sucedido em todas elas.

(Yohji) Boa tarde, Pérsia.

(Pérsia) Boa tarde, Kudou. Fico feliz que ainda não partiu.

(Yohji) Sorte sua. Eu já ia pra Flórida. Do que se trata esse caso?

Não queria perder tempo. Quanto antes resolvesse tudo, mais cedo poderia aproveitar o mar e as mulheres amistosas do estado tropical.

(Pérsia) A verdade é que recebemos uma denuncia anônima, e queremos que você vá investigar.

O detetive arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, tamanha era a sua incredulidade.

(Yohji irritado) Que merda é essa, Pérsia? Manda um dos novatos até lá. Você não precisa que EU vá investigar essa denuncia anônima. Pode ser que seja apenas rixa de fazendeiros... droga.

Pérsia ouviu o desabafo de seu melhor agente federal sem perder a pose. Se fosse outro qualquer teria passado uma bela descompostura, mas não faria isso com o jovem sentado a sua frente.

(Pérsia) Você tem razão. Mas acontece que o governador tem interesse nesse caso, e pediu nosso melhor detetive. E esse é você...

(Yohji)...

Não podia negar que adorara o elogio.

(Pérsia) Seu destino é Small Town, ao norte de Dallas, umas seis horas da capital, a cavalo.

(Yohji desanimado) E a diligencia?

(Pérsia) Três vezes por semana.

(Yohji) Que fim de mundo é esse?!

(Pérsia) É pouco maior que uma vila, alguns fazendeiros, uns poucos ovelheiros... e outros granjeiros. Gente simples.

(Yohji) Percebo. A velha história de sempre: fazendeiros contra granjeiros? Uma guerrinha besta dessas?

(Pérsia) Na verdade não sei... a carta foi muito reticente nesse ponto.

Então ouviram uma batida na porta, e uma moça entrou. Era meio baixinha, cabelos loiros, longos, presos em um grande laço verde claro. Usava um vestido simples verde escuro e óculos que lhe davam um ar inteligente. (1)

(Moça) Pérsia... o garoto chegou.

(Pérsia sorrindo) Mande-o entrar, por favor.

A moça sorriu, e dando uma piscada maliciosa para Pérsia saiu da sala com o ar mais satisfeito da face da Terra.

(Yohji surpreso) Que graça de secretária!

Não conhecia aquela moça ainda. Porém Pérsia não gostou nem um pouco e ainda lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

(Pérsia) Mais respeito com a minha esposa. (2)

(Yohji) Esposa?!

O chefe sorriu orgulhoso e bateu as mãos no peito.

(Pérsia) É uma mulher e tanto!

(Yohji) Não duvido...

Então o mais velho fez uma expressão safada e aproximando-se de Yohji comentou:

(Pérsia) Eu a chamo de Evilzinha...

(Yohji surpreso) Evilzinha?

(Pérsia sorrindo) Sabe por que? (3)

(Yohji sussurrando) Tenho até medo de perguntar...

(Pérsia) Porque a pequena é uma diaba na cam... (4)

A porta se abriu interrompendo a frase do chefe dos federais, que voltou a se recostar na cadeira, assumindo o característico ar profissional outra vez.

Tanto Pérsia quanto Yohji olharam para a porta, mirando o jovem que entrava. Era meio baixinho, tinha cabelos curtos loiros e lisos, os olhos eram grandes e inocentes. Era um rapazinho bem bonito.

(Pérsia) Entre, meu jovem, sente-se. Yohji, esse é Omi Tsukiyono, **sobrinho** do governador, e seu novo parceiro.

(Yohji) !!

(Omi) Prazer.

Sorriu, mostrando um semblante infantil e agradável.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Pérsia sério) Nada de mas. O governador confiou a você a honra de treinar seu sobrinho para ser o mais novo federal dos EUA. Você não pode recusar, entendeu?

(Yohji) E esse pequeno já tem dezoito anos?!

(Omi) Tenho dezessete.

(Pérsia) Depois da guerra, nós sofremos uma grande defasagem em nossas fileiras, e como ele vai completar dezoito anos em breve... resolvemos abrir uma exceção. Entendeu?

(Yohji) Sim... sim senhor.

(Pérsia) Ótimo. Ele é SUA responsabilidade, ouviu, Yohji?

(Yohji) Sim senhor.

(Pérsia) Partam o mais rápido possível para Small Town, descubram o que se passa por lá. A carta foi escrita pela esposa do prefeito, é tudo o que posso lhes dizer. A situação por lá é um verdadeiro mistério. Boa sorte.

Foi o sinal para os dois saírem. Yohji entendeu a mensagem e levantou-se, indo embora sem nem mesmo se despedir. Omi balançou a cabeça, despedindo-se de Pérsia.

Yohji estava incomodando com a missão. Teria que bancar a babá! Merda!! Belas férias as suas. Mal percebeu a secretária que se despediu dele.

Ganhou a rua, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, chutando uma pedra que entrou em seu caminho. O jovem loirinho teve dificuldades para alcançá-lo.

(Omi) Ei, espera aí.

Yohji parou. Percebeu os grandes olhos que o fitavam de maneira decidida e firme. O jovem usava uma calça marrom, blusa azul escura e botas de canos curtos, sem esporas. Portava um revolver no coldre direito. O cinturão cartucheira estava cheio de balas.

(Yohji) Vai ser bem perigoso. Não garanto que vou poder vigiar você, garoto.

(Omi) Posso cuidar de mim mesmo.

(Yohji incrédulo) Sei...

Então o loirinho sacou seu revolver com uma velocidade incrível, e atirou para o alto, mal fazendo mira.

Uma pomba caiu alvejada aos pés de Yohji, que sorriu diante da demonstração de agilidade.

(Yohji) Fiiiiiiuuuuuuuu... impressionate.

(Omi) Acredite. Posso cuidar de mim mesmo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ok, pequeno. Vamos pegar os cavalos... vai ser uma longa viagem!

Continua...

* * *

(1) Daki pra frente minha vida não vale um tostão furado. T.T

(2) Foi uma vida curta, mas intensa. Aproveitei cada segundo ao máximo, e não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Adeus mundo cruel.

(3) Meu último desejo: sempre sonhei com uma coroa de lírios brancos (me lembram a inocência do Kenken n.n). Mas se não tiver lírios pode ser outro tipo... eu estarei queimando no inferno mesmo u.u naum vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Ò.Ó

(4) o.o Naum posso terminar a frase! Meus dedos se recusam!! ç.ç Quero uma morte rápida e sem dor... ¬¬ tenho baixa resistência à torturas... ù.u


	2. A indiferença e a rebeldia

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

**Aviso**: essa fic continua AU, no sense, meio OOC (não é de propósito u.u). A história ainda se passa no velho oeste americano, cenário violento e selvagem, onde a lei que predominava era a lei do **colt** e da **forca**. (eu já disse que ADORO histórias de bang bang...? são tão yaois... n.n)

**PS**: Os personagens dessa história pertencem (os mais bonitos! n.n) à série Weiss Kreuz, de Koyasu Takehito. Alguns foram criados por mim (quase todos os figurantes sem importância), e eu juro que meu cérebro tosco foi original ao concebe-los, ou seja: asseguro que qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais (no capítulo anterior n.n") foi mera coincidência.

Er... se continuo digitando Wanted, é por uma das duas opções: ou uma certa pessoa (me recuso a dizer nomes) não leu, ou ela se apiedou da minha vida inútil e infeliz...

Vamos aproveitar enquanto ela não me mata... n.n" _Enjoy_

* * *

**Wanted!!  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

**Encontros – Parte 2  
A indiferença e a rebeldia**

O saloon estava bem movimentado, dezenas de pessoas se apertavam, tentando alcançar o balcão e conseguir um trago, enquanto outros tentavam dançar com as belas pequenas que trabalhavam no local.

Apesar de parecer impossível, o jovem ruivo foi abrindo espaço, empurrando alguns infelizes que se colocavam em seu caminho, recebendo inúmeras ofensas e olhadas tortas. Mas não se importou.

Chegou ao balcão, onde foi atendido por um homem gordo e sorridente.

(Homem) O que vai querer, senhor?

Recebeu um olhar frio e impaciente, que o fez parar de sorrir.

(Homem) Certo, um wisky duplo saindo.

Preparou a dose e depositou sobre o tampo, desviando a atenção do ruivo.

Aya pegou o copo meio sujo, e sem se importar, pôs-se a beberica-lo, saboreando o liquido forte aos poucos. Observava todo o saloon através do espelho que ocupava a parede atrás do balcão.

Notou quando um homem mal encarado empurrou a portinha de vai e vem, mirando todos com olhos hostis. Ele ia acompanhado por mais quatro tipos om cara de bandidos. Imediatamente as pessoas mais próximas se afastaram, e alguns fregueses até mesmo foram embora.

(Aya murmurando) Um valentão?

Virou-se para o dono do saloon, que olhava os recém chegados com verdadeiro pânico nos olhos.

(Homem) Madre de Dios... problemas hoje de novo não...

(Aya) Quem são eles?

(Homem) É o rancheiro MacGregor, seu capataz e três de seus vaqueiros. Ele se julga o dono da cidade e é um verdadeiro crápula.

(Aya) Hum.

Perdeu o interesse pelo sujeito. Não era problema seu.

(MacGregor) Quem veio montado naquele alazão negro?

Aya torceu os lábios com desagrado. O alazão era seu. Teria encrencas... voltou-se para o tal rancheiro, olhando-o com os frios olhos azuis. O tal fulano não parecia grande coisa, mesmo cercado por mais quatro pistoleiros.

(Aya) Eu.

A voz fria cortou o ambiente como um tiro de espingarda. O silêncio que se seguiu foi surpreendente.

(MacGregor) Pois saiba que aquele cavalo foi roubado do meu rancho à dois dias. Vou enforcá-lo como o ladrão que é.

Os olhos azuis escureceram, ficando mais frios ainda.

(Aya) Vou provar que o cavalo é meu, depois vou matar você.

(MacGregor) Provar que o cavalo é seu? Impossível. Ele não tinha marcas, porque foi roubado antes que pudéssemos domá-lo por completo.

Os clientes que já conheciam Macgregor, foram se afastando, deixando um espaço vago entre Aya e seus provocadores. Todos sabiam que aquela era a estratégia do vilão: ele contava uma mentira, e quando a vitima caía em suas histórias, matava-a por prazer.

Mas aquele jovem ruivo parecia diferente.

O dono do bar resolveu dar uma pequena ajuda, mesmo não sendo da sua conta. A verdade é que odiava MacGregor e seu império de terror.

(Homem sussurrando) Cuidado, garoto. Esses cinco vão lhe provocar, mas serão outros a atirar...

(MacGregor) O que tanto cochicha aí, Pancho? Será que quer receber uma ingestão de chumbo?

(Pancho apavorado) Não! Não... senhor... eu estava...

(MacGregor) Cale-se! Depois que acertar as contas com esse ladrão, eu converso com você.

(Capataz) Senhor MacGregor, acho que Pancho estava falando sobre Peter e Jack, mas não se preocupe, eles estão em ótima posição, e esse cara não vai poder se defender.

Um tanto preocupado, Aya vasculhou o saloon com seu olhar frio, mas não descobriu onde estavam os dois homens encarregados de disparar sobre ele.

(MacGregor sorrindo) Vamos acabar com esse cara, rapazes, eu vou conseguir um belo preço por aquele alazão negro! Há, há, há, há!!

(Ken) Não se preocupe com esses dois aqui, amigo.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o canto direito do saloon, onde um jovem moreno, com belos olhos castanhos apontava o revolver para dois caras.

(MacGregor) Maldito abelhudo!

(Ken) Esses dois iam atirar à traição... e eu odeio traidores!

Pegou uma garrafa da mesa ao lado e espatifou-a no crânio de um dos atiradores que estavam ocultos, derrubando-o desmaiado. Depois socou a cara do outro, nocauteando-o.

Com os dois bandidos desmaiados, e o subto apoio daquele garoto moreno, Aya sentiu-se mais aliviado. Poderia dar conta de MacGregor e seus quatro homens sem nenhuma dificuldade.

(Aya) Muito bem, desgraçado. A coisa ficou bem diferente agora.

Levantou-se, aproximando as mãos das culatras dos revolveres. Usava os coldres bem baixos, atados as coxas por tirinhas de couro, à moda dos pistoleiros.

Ken aproximou-se do ruivo, parando ao lado dele. Usava os revolveres numa posição ainda mais baixa do que a usada por Aya. Isso queria dizer que o moreno devia ser um az do gatilho. Poucos pistoleiros se garantiam à ponto de usar os coldres nessa altura.

Então o capataz de MacGregor arregalou os olhos, depois de olhar bem para Aya e Ken, e disse com voz trêmula:

(Capataz) Patrão... esquece isso! Vamos dar o fora daqui!

(MacGregor) O que você disse? Não tolero covardes! Somos cinco, e eles são apenas dois.

(Capataz) Mas... veja bem, senhor: cabelos ruivos, olhos mais frios que o inverno, roupas negras como a noite e o principal: dois colts calibre quarenta e cinco, com as marcas de quantas cabeças à prêmio já matou, riscadas nas culatras...

O fazendeiro empalideceu e arregalou os olhos.

(MacGregor) Aya, o corvo!(1) O mais famoso caçador de recompensas do oeste!

(Capataz) E não é só isso: observe os revolveres daquele garoto: feitas de madrepérola sob encomenda... coldres muito baixos... chapéu azul com uma faixa branca...

O assustado fazendeiro começou a suar frio.

(MacGregor) Dinamite Ken! Procurado em seis estados, com a cabeça a prêmio em quase todo o oeste!

(Capataz) Isso mesmo, patrão...

(MacGregor) Vamos dar o fora daqui, homens!

Iam dando meia volta, mas um tiro os fez parar assustados. Dinamite Ken havia atirado para cima.

(Ken) Parados aí. Já disse que odeio covardes, e vocês fedem à traição. Saquem suas armas agora, ou morram sem tentar se defender.

Vendo que a coisa era séria, cinco pares de mãos voaram em direção aos colts, mas não conseguiram chegar nem mesmo perto.

O jovem moreno havia sacado com velocidade incrível, e já disparava, acertando cada um dos cinco bandidos com um projétil na garganta.

Os fregueses do saloon estavam espantados, pela demonstração de agilidade que Ken lhes proporcionara. Não sabiam o que dizer. Logo um burburinho tomava conta do local, e os homens corriam esbaforidos, pensando em espalhar a noticia do fim do reinado de terror de MacGregor e seus homens.

(Ken sorrindo) Aceita um trago?

Recebeu um olhar frio em troca.

(Aya) Não. Que fique claro que eu não pedi a sua ajuda.

Mas o moreno não deixou de sorrir.

(Ken) Só que agora você me deve uma.

(Aya sério) Dinamite Ken... sua cabeça vale cinqüenta mil dólares em vários estados do oeste. Você me ajudou, e eu não mato você. Estamos quites.

(Ken)...

(Aya) Mas da próxima vez...

Deixou a ameaça no ar.

Dinamite Ken ajeitou o chapéu sobre os cabelos castanhos, depois remuniciou suas armas.

(Ken) Certo. Estamos quites. Mas não pense que eu vou deixar me matar fácil, carniceiro...

Saiu do saloon após jogar uma moeda de um dólar sobre o balcão. Aya virou-se, para terminar de beber seu wisky, e percebeu o olhar hostil do dono do saloon.

(Pancho) Peço que beba seu trago e saia do meu saloon, senhor. Não gostamos da sua laia aqui.

Aya não respondeu. Estava acostumado a essa reação. Caçadores de recompensas como ele não eram bem vistos no oeste americano. E não se incomodava nada com a opinião alheia, por isso saiu sem criar caso.

Fora do saloon, o ruivo aproximou-se de seu belo garanhão, imaculadamente negro, motivo de toda a confusão, e acariciou-lhe o pescoço.

(Aya) Muito bem, Abyssinian. É hora de partir.

Montou sobre o alazão, e picou esporas, rumando para o norte.

(Aya) Preciso encontrar minha irmã... vamos para Small Town.

oOo

Nos limites da cidade, Dinamite Ken estava acampando, deitado sobre a grama verde, observando as estrelas brilhantes no céu de modo sonhador. Pensava seriamente em sua vida. Era procurado em vários estados, mas não no Texas.

O encontro com Aya, o corvo, lhe deixara preocupado. Sabia que a fama do ruivo não era das melhores, não se sentia nem um pouco animado diante da possibilidade de vir a enfrentá-lo um dia.

(Ken) Com sorte eu nunca mais vou encontrá-lo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono chegar aos poucos.

(Ken) Acho que é hora de voltar pra casa.

Considerava a possibilidade de sossegar em seu pequeno rancho. Levar uma vida normal, deixar as aventuras de lado...

Ruminou um último pensamento antes de adormecer.

(Ken) Small Town... aqui vou eu!

Continua…

* * *

(1) Buahahahahahaha!! Mais uma que sai direto do MSN!! \o/


	3. Poeira e Problemas

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

Hum... acho que dei a idéia errada! O casal principal dessa fic é YohjixKen (pra variar) e eu ainda estou considerando a possibilidade de formar AyaxOmi... quem sabe se a mestra Evil for boazinha comigo eu sou boazinha com o ruivo!! Buahahahahaha!!

A partir de agora acabaram as coincidências: qualquer semelhança com pessoas da vida real NÃO é mera coincidência... ò.ó

Enjoy

**PS**: Assisti apenas 6 episódios de Weiss, então não sei trabalhar direito com o Crawford e os outros, mas resolvi arriscar.

* * *

**Wanted!!  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01  
Poeira e Problemas**

(Manx preocupada) Ouço o som de tiros...

(Sakura) Vem do lado do rancho de Takatori...

(Manx) Os malditos devem estar praticando tiro ao alvo...

(Sakura) Não dia isso, Manx! Se os pistoleiros de Takatori te escutam... você terá problemas...

(Manx) Mais problemas? Eles mataram o meu marido... roubaram o meu rancho... o que mais pode piorar? Se eles me matassem seria um alicio...

(Sakura triste) Manx, você pode ficar no meu rancho o quanto quiser.

(Manx sorrindo) Obrigada, amiga.

Ambas estavam na porta da única escola de Small Town. A mesma não estava funcionando, porque a antiga professora fugira assustada. Todos tinham verdadeiro terror de Takatori, o rancheiro que dominava a região.

Quem tinha parentes em outros lugares ia embora sem se preocupar com o que deixava para trás... mas a grande maioria da população não tinha pra onde ir, não restando assim, outra opção além de suportar os abusos calado.

Poucos rebeldes haviam imposto oposição aos homens de Takatori... e receberam um castigo de chumbo grosso na carne... nem mesmo as mulheres eram poupadas. Se alguém representava perigo para o poderio do crápula... era eliminado sem contemplação.

(Sakura) Fico preocupada com Yuriko e Akemi...

(Manx) Não deve... elas estão seguras. Não sei o que deu na cabeça de Akemi, mas parece que ela fez sua escolha.

(Sakura) Akemi... nem parece mais a mesma...

(Manx) Ainda não tive resposta da carta que enviei, pedindo ajuda.

(Sakura amarga) Você acha que os federais vão se importar com essa cidadezinha perdida?

(Manx sorrindo) Tenho certeza que sim.

Nesse momento um homem passou por elas, levando a mão até a aba do chapéu num modesto cumprimento. Ambas retribuíram balançando as cabeças.

(Sakura irritada) Esse maldito Kase pensa que nos engana.

(Manx) Fico preocupada... o capataz do Rancho Siberian foi morto misteriosamente, e Kase amigo de infância do Ken se apossou das terras...

(Sakura) Kase vive lá como se fosse dono de tudo... mas acho que ele mandou matar George...

(Manx) Se Dinamite Ken soubesse do que se passou...

(Sakura) Ken gostava de George como se fossem pai e filho... e confiava em Kase como seu irmão.

(Manx) Foi uma grande traição.

(Sakura assustada) Ouça! Mais tiros!!

(Manx) Vem da direção do saloon de Ouka! Vamos lá, rápido!!

(Sakura) Espero que esteja bem com ela!!

Correram em direção ao Blue Star, o único saloon da cidade, de propriedade da refinada Ouka.

O local estava vazio. Apenas dois pistoleiros a soldo de Takatori e o xerife se encontravam no mesmo, além de três empregados do local.

Schul e Farfarello eram os homens de Takatori, que nesse momento se divertiam atirando sobre as garrafas de whisky expostas atrás do balcão. Ouka não media esforços para ofende-los, mas era ignorada.

(Ouka irritada) Vocês não me assustam! Vou continuar dizendo que o patrão de vocês é um bandido, além de ladrão de gado!!

(Farfie) Talvez devêssemos mudar nosso alvo...

(Schul) Você diz acertar essa dona? He, he...

Ouka olhou irritada para o xerife, que jogava paciência em uma das mesas, sem se importar com o que acontecia.

(Ouka) Com esse xerife vendido que nós temos... as coisas só pioram!!

Crawford nem mesmo olhou para a garota. Não se importava com o que pudessem pensar dele. O que lhe importava é que Takatori pagava fielmente seu gordo salário.

(Schul) Bem, acertar essa linguaruda será mais fácil que acertar as garrafas.

Apontou a arma contra a garota, engatilhando-a.

(Ouka)...

Antes que o ruivo apertasse o gatilho, a portinhola do saloon se abri, e Nagi entrou no local.

(Nagi) Meu pai quer falar com vocês.

Disse apenas isso e virou as costas, sem esperar resposta.

(Schul) Mulher de sorte... a gente termina essa brincadeira depois.

Desarmou o gatilho e meteu a arma no coldre. Depois saiu seguido de Farfarello, que se mantivera em silêncio o tempo todo.

Sakura e Manx que chegavam nesse instante, saíram do caminho para que os dois malfeitores passassem. Observaram as passadas apressadas de Schul e Farfarello que se distanciavam, em seguida adentraram o Blue Star, preocupadas com a segurança da amiga.

(Manx) Ouka, você está bem?

(Ouka) Sim... mas foi por pouco!

(Sakura) Você se arrisca demais, amiga. Sabe que esses desgraçados não vacilam nem diante de mulheres... veja o exemplo de...

Calou-se ao ver que Ouka lhe fazia um sinal indicando Crawford, que ainda jogava paciência, sentado ao fundo do saloon.

(Ouka) Schul e Farfarello se foram, mas o veneno ficou. Cuidado com o que diz.

(Sakura) Oh... estamos perdidas! Os moradores dessa cidade são verdadeiros covardes!!

(Ouka) O marido de Manx foi assassinado covardemente, e era o único que tinha coragem de enfrentar Takatori e sua gangue.

(Manx baixinho) Eu escrevi aos federais, amigas. Não se desesperem.

(Ouka baixinho) E você acha que eles vão se preocupar com a gente? Nesse fim de mundo? Não seja ingênua.

(Sakura baixinho) A guerra acabou à pouco tempo... os federais estão com buracos em suas fileiras... poucos homens querem fazer parte do corpo de agentes... eles tem problemas maiores pra se preocupar que Small Town...

(Manx baixinho) Mas temos que ter esperanças!

(Ouka baixinho) Nós temos apenas duas escolhas: ou fazemos como fez Akemi... e isso eu não quero mesmo... ou será como foi com Aya...

(Sakura) Podemos ir embora daqui...

(Manx desanimada) E ir para onde? Tudo o que eu tenho está aqui... minha casa, minha loja de roupas que é de onde eu tiro o sustendo depois que meu marido foi morto.

(Ouka) Eu só tenho esse saloon... não posso abandoná-lo e ir embora!

(Sakura desanimada) Você tem razão. Meu rancho é tudo o que eu tenho. Não temos escolha a não ser agüentar os abusos caladas.

(Manx) Se Ken voltasse...

(Ouka) E o que aquele garoto poderia fazer sozinho contra todo o bando de Takatori? Nada.

(Sakura) Mas ele haveria de se vingar de Kase pelo menos. Aquele maldito...

Bang!!

O tiro pegou as três amigas de surpresa. Fora disparado por Crawford, e mirava o grande espelho que ficava atrás do balcão, e que acabou por se parir ao receber o impacto do tiro.

(Brad) Calem-se. Estão me atrapalhando.

(Sakura)...

(Ouka)...

(Manx) Maldição. Vamos embora, Sakura. Antes que atrapalhemos Ouka ainda mais. Até logo, amiga.

(Sakura) A gente se vê depois.

(Ouka) Adeus, amigas.

Brad acompanhou a saída das duas amigas com olhar indiferente. Depois voltou a se concentrar no jogo de cartas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ouka respirou fundo e voltou a se concentrar no serviço. Precisaria encomendar outro espelho, além de repor as garrafas quebradas pela "brincadeira" de Schul e Farfie.

Se continuasse assim ela ficaria arruinada em pouco tempo!! Talvez Sakura estivesse certa. Era melhor vender o saloon, e recomeçar a vida em outro lugar. Nada valia aquele sacrifício...

(Ouka) Droga de vida.

A portinhola se moveu mais uma vez, e a garota ergueu os olhos, já esperando por problemas. Não reconheceu o ruivo que entrou. Ele era muito bonito, usava roupas negras e dois pares de colt magníficos, com os coldres muito baixos.

Aproximou-se do balcão.

(Ouka) Boa tarde, o que deseja?

(Aya) Um duplo.

(Ouka) É pra já.

Não conhecia aquele cara, além do mais ele parecia um pistoleiro... seria mais um a serviço de Takatori?

(Brad) Não gostamos de forasteiros por aqui...

(Aya) E o que isso me importa?

(Brad) Espero que esteja de passagem.

O vilão colocou-se em pé, apoiando as mãos sobre os coldres. Também os usava muito baixo, denunciando a postura de pistoleiro.

(Aya) Talvez esteja. Não é da sua conta.

(Brad) Veremos...

Saiu do saloon, pretendendo relatar ao chefe a chegada do forasteiro ruivo. Aquele sim parecia um tipo perigoso.

Por outro lado, Ouka pode perceber que o recém chegado não fazia parte do grupo de Takatori, e talvez fosse um aliado.

(Ouka) Está de passagem amigo?

(Aya) Não.

(Ouka)...

(Aya) Vim atrás de minha irmã. Pode me informar onde fica o rancho Éden?

A garota derrubou o copo que em que ia servir Aya. A surpresa não teve tamanho, e ficou evidente no rosto muito pálido.

(Ouka) Você... você é... o irmão de... Aya?

(Aya) Sim.

Ouka respirou fundo. Aquilo estava cheirando a problemas... o que aquele ruivo faria ao descobrir o destino da irmã e seu rancho Éden? Um arrepio percorreu as costas da garota, ao pensar que as coisas iam esquentar... e logo logo tudo estaria cheirando a pólvora queimada...

(Ouka séria) O rancho pegou fogo a dois meses atrás... sua irmã estava lá dentro... infelizmente tudo foi destruído...

(Aya) O QUE? E minha irmã?

(Ouka) Está morta.

Continua...

* * *

Esse foi o capítulo mais chato que eu digitei em minha vida (sobre Weiss), trabalhar com essas losmentas foi o fim da picada, mas... infelizmente foi necessário para o andamento da fic.

DROGA!!

Mas no próximo episodio as coisas melhoram!! ¬¬

Muito Weiss nessa hora! XD


	4. O caminho da forca

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

Hum... n.n essa história de zoar com a Kemi até que deu o que falar... eu to adorando pegar no pé dela e de minha mestrinha... percebi que posso ir muito além dos meus limites sem sofrer represálias!! Sou taummmm feliz!!

Bom, vamos a fic que é o que interessa, né? Né? Né? Né?? Enjoy

* * *

**Wanted!!  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02  
O caminho da forca**

Aya olhou desolado para as cinzas do que fora o rancho de sua adorada irmã. Nada restara além de terra enegrecida e pedaços de carvão de vários tamanhos. Uma visão deprimente.

As palavras de Ouka ainda ressoavam em sua mente: "_Foi uma estranha... coincidência... Aya se recusou a vender o rancho a Takatori... no outro dia aconteceu essa tragédia."_

Cada palavra proferida delatava a descrença em um simples acidente... o brilho no olhar da garota denunciava a desconfiança de que se tratava de assassinato puro e simples.

"_Nosso... xerife... Brad Colt Crawford, aquele tipo que lhe recepcionou, é apenas um crápula a serviço de Takatori... ele nem investigou direito e decretou incêndio acidental. Sinto muito._"

Depois daquilo, o maldito bastardo comprara as terras legalmente em um leilão, dando um golpe no sistema precário de justiça. Takatori era o proprietário do que um dia fora um pequeno, porém bonito rancho: o Éden. Localizado num ponto afastado da cidade, tentando proporcionar à sua irmã a paz que ela tanto procurava...

Paz que a garota tivera a infelicidade de receber, de um modo trágico e nefasto, com dolorosa crueldade, ceifando sua vida inocente por completo. Sua querida e preciosa irmã(1) lhe fora roubada por um crápula ganancioso com brios de dono do mundo...

E não havia nada que o ruivo pudesse fazer.

(Aya) Desgraçado.

O ruivo não poderia fazer nada, a não ser que deixasse seu lado mais sombrio, conhecido por todos como Aya, o corvo, agir... sua fúria varreria Takatori e seu bando de malfeitores da face da Terra.

(Aya) Eu vou caçar sua cabeça, Takatori... você vai se arrepender de sua vida maldita.

Puxou a rédea do alazão, obrigando-o a retornar a cidade.

oOo

(Omi) Yohji... você acha MESMO necessário que paremos em cada saloon que aparece em nosso caminho?

(Yohji) Claro, pequeno. Um saloon é o melhor lugar para se recolher pistas.

(Omi incrédulo) Pistas sobre Small Town? Nos saloons da capital?!

(Yohji) Um bom detetive sabe utilizar cada pista, seja ela relacionada ou não ao caso em questão.

(Omi) Ah... você tirava as informações dos parceiros na mesa de poker, né?

(Yohji) Isssssssoooooo...

(Omi) Puxa... mas você tava sempre tão bêbado... se lembra de tudo o que ouviu durante as partidas de poker?

(Yohji) Cada palavra.

(Omi) Até naquela noite em que você desmaiou de tanto beber, e eu tive que carregá-lo pro quarto, com a ajuda de mais dois?

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Por isso que você é o agente número um... viva os saloons!!

(Yohji sorrindo) Ta bom... vamos deixar os saloons de lado. Direto para Small Town...

(Omi ¬¬) Claro! Estamos quase chegando na cidade... não tem mais nenhum saloon além do Blue Star...

(Yohji sem graça) Há, há, há...

(Omi) !!

(Yohji resmungando) Garoto chato. Tinha que ser sobrinho do governador...

(Omi u.u) Eu ouvi isso...

(Yohji)...

(Omi suspirando) Qual é a estratégia mesmo?

(Yohji surpreso) Que estratégia? Não deve estar acontecendo nada por lá. Com certeza é alguma desavença entre rancheiros e lavradores... a gente chega, mostra as insígnias de federais, assusta um pouco os caipiras e da no pé.

(Omi) Entendi.

(Yohji) Quero sair de férias o mais rápido possível. Flórida... aí vou eu!!

(Omi) Certo... vai ser bem fácil...

(Yohji) Depois de tomar um trago no Blue Star a gente cai fora. Você será um agente formado, e eu serei mais feliz, por cumprir uma missão. Ponto final.

(Omi sorrindo) Fácil assim?

(Yohji) Com o papai aqui, tudo é muito fácil. Vamos embora!

Picou esporas, fazendo o magnífico cavalo malhado galopar. Omi suspirou e bateu os pés animou o cavalo com a voz. Montava um belo exemplar imaculadamente branco.

(Omi) Espero que você esteja certo.

oOo

Ken empurrou o chapéu para trás, feliz por reconhecer a paisagem. Estava finalmente em Small Town.

Nada havia mudado. As casas eram todas as mesmas, as ruas poeirentas sem calçadas... o saloon de Ouka... três anos haviam se passado desde que se tornara um jovem aventureiro, mas o tempo parecia ter parado naquela cidadezinha.

(Ken sorrindo) Ah... como estará George... aquele velho tratante! E Kase... meu amigo, Kase! Mal posso esperar!

Porém decidiu-se por passar no Blue Star, e cumprimentar Ouka, além de aproveitar para tomar um trago.

Amarrou o garanhão castanho na barra, próximo ao bebedouro com água fresca, depois bateu a poeira da roupa e adentrou o saloon.

(Ken) Olá, menina!

Ouka se encontrava de costas para a entrada, levou um susto ao reconhecer aquela voz. Seria possível? Virou-se devagar e soltou um grito ao visualizar o rapaz que entrava.

(Ouka) Ahhhhh! Dinamite Ken!!

(Ken) Em pessoa. Como vão as coisas?

(Ouka) Aproxime-se do balcão!! Vamos beber alguma coisa em comemoração ao seu retorno.

(Ken) Oba. Eu estava mesmo com a garganta seca.

(Ouka) Eu tenho ouvido falar muito de suas peripécias. Dinamite Ken é uma lenda do Oeste!!

(Ken) Ah... a maioria das histórias é inventada... algumas o povo aumenta... mas enfim, já não dá mais pra me livrar da fama.

(Ouka) Fama de jovem justiceiro pavio-curto, que não perdoa os maus, estejam eles disfarçados de xerifes, juizes ou outras autoridades?

(Ken corando) Bem... detesto injustiça...

(Ouka ¬¬) E por isso matou o governador do estado de Montana?

(Ken indignado) Ele era um ladrão de gado, além de traiçoeiro, mentiroso, chantagista e mais um monte de palavras que não ouso dizer na frente de uma dama... (2)

(Ouka) Oh, Ken! Você não muda!

(Ken desanimado) Mas eu mudei sim. Resolvi voltar pra casa, cuidar do meu rancho... estou cansado de fugir da lei.

(Ouka)...

(Ken) E como andam as coisas por aqui? O velho George continua o mesmo? Aquele tratante! Que saudade do pessoal! Onde estão Kase, a Akemi e a Yuriko?

(Ouka) Bem...

(Ken sorrindo) Vamos lá! Me conte!! O imprestável do Takatori ainda vive por aqui?

Deu um gole na cerveja, aguardando notícias sobre seus conhecidos.

(Ouka) Er... Akemi e Takatori se casaram.

O moreninho engasgou com a cerveja. Tossiu muito, e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

(Ken) O QUE?

(Ouka) Pois é... parece que ela sempre foi apaixonada por Takatori... os dois se casaram a dois anos, e acho que o amor está longe de acabar...

(Ken surpreso) Caramba! Akemi apaixonada pelo velho Takatori... e o Nagi?

(Ouka) O Nagi não aceitou muito bem não... ele não suporta a madrasta, e vive brigando com Akemi...

(Ken) Yuriko apoiou esse casamento da irmã?

(Ouka) E como. Yuriko foi morar com a irmã mais velha Akemi no rancho de Takatori e parece bem feliz...

(Ken) Mas...

(Ouka sorrindo) Oh... Yuriko continua apaixonada por você. Ela diz aos quatro ventos que um dia vai domar Dinamite Ken e fazê-lo sossegar. Akemi apóia firmemente a irmã, e garante que vai obrigá-lo a casar com a caçula da família.

(Ken) Eu, hein. Nunca gostei da Yuriko. Não sei por que a Akemi insiste em alimentar essa paixão doentia que Yuriko sente...

(Ouka) Bem, mas é isso aí...

(Ken inconformado) Então Akemi se casou com Takatori e ambos vivem apaixonados... que coisa!

(Ouka) Acredite, foi uma surpresa geral.

(Ken) E a Manx? O marido dela ainda é o prefeito?

(Ouka) Não. Ele foi assassinado, e Takatori se apossou do rancho dela. Agora Manx vive com Sakura.

(Ken)...

(Ouka) E George está...

Foi então que a portinhola do saloon se abriu e Kase entrou. O homem parou surpreso ao ver Dinamite Ken no lugar. Empalideceu muito ao mesmo tempo que pensava em algo para eliminar quem tanto odiava.

Ouka percebera a entrada do bandido, e pelo brilho nos olhos de Kase intuiu que nada de bom viria dele.

(Ouka) Cuidado Ken!!

O moreninho virou-se e sorriu ao ver seu querido amigo. Mas a alegria virou surpresa ao ver que as mãos de Kase voavam em direção as armas.

Agindo por puro instinto, Dinamite Ken jogou o corpo por cima do balcão, caindo abaixado atrás do mesmo. Ouka se abaixou no exato instante em que uma chuva de balas caía sobre eles.(3)

(Kase) Maldito moleque!!

(Ken confuso) O que está fazendo, Kase?

(Ouka desesperada) Ele é um maldito traidor, Ken. Suspeito que matou George para se apossar do Rancho Siberian, onde vive como se fosse o dono.

(Ken surpreso) Kase...

Foi então que ouviram uma voz gritando lá de fora.

(Schul) O que se passa aí? Kase, é você?

(Kase sorrindo) Que bom que chegou, Schul. Preciso de sua ajuda para eliminar um problema. Quem mais está com você?

(Schul) Farfarello, Nagi e mais uns oito homens. Esse problema que você fala é um ruivo mal encarado que chegou hoje? Crawford desconfiou dele e mandou que viéssemos "recepcioná-lo"...

(Kase) Vamos conversar aí fora...

Disparou duas vezes contra o balcão e pulou pela janela, caindo na poeira da rua. Correu abaixado até chegar à proteção de um dos bebedouros, onde já se encontrava Schul e Nagi. Farfarello e os outros se encontravam e posições estratégicas, dominando todo o saloon.

(Kase) Você chegou no momento certo.

Começou a explicar a situação.

oOo

Dentro do saloon, Ken recarregava as armas. Analisava a situação, sabendo que estava com problemas. Pelo que ouvira do tal de Schul, provavelmente estavam cercados ali dentro.

Não entendia porque Kase o havia traído, mas o que o preocupava no momento era sair vivo daquela ratoeira.

Nem imaginava quem poderia ser aquele ruivo mal encarado, e amaldiçoava o tipo, por ter atiçado os homens de Takatori.

(Ouka) O que faremos, Ken? Dispensei os meus empregados mais cedo, para que pudessem relaxar depois de todas as pressões de Takatori... se eu soubesse!

(Ken) Não se preocupe. Daremos um jeito...

Só precisava saber como...

oOo

Aya, o corvo, que se aproximava da cidade, ouviu o som de tiros, e decidiu ir investigar. Se fosse algum dos homens de Takatori, poderia dar inicio a sua vingança.

Chegou cheio de precauções, notando alguns homens bem posicionados sobre telhados próximos ao Blue Star.

(Aya) Hn. Interessante.

Era obvio que estavam fazendo tocaia no saloon. Quem poderia ser a "presa" dessa vez?

(Aya) Não interessa.

O que importava era matar os desgraçados.

O ruivo desmontou, e posicionou-se em um local seguro, dando ao gatilho com velocidade impressionante.

Cada tiro seu, era um bandido que caia ferido de morte. Abateu um tipo suspeito que espreitava atrás de um barril, e um outro, que apontava uma arma, escondido atrás de uma varanda.

Schul e Kase não entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Alguém eliminava seus homens como se fossem moscas.

(Kase) Vamos dar o fora daqui! Depois eu dou um jeito em Dinamite Ken.

(Schul) Farfarello, Nagi, homens!! Bater em retirada!!

Disparando contra o saloon e contra o inimigo escondido, os quatro bateram em retirada, e partiram sozinhos, visto que os outros oito homens jaziam por terra, abatidos pelos disparos certeiros de Aya, o corvo.

Aya percebeu a fuga, mas aqueles homens iam fora do alcance de sua arma. Ele saberia esperar a hora certa. O importante era que sua vingança tivera inicio, e o ruivo não deixaria pedra sobre pedra do império de Takatori.

Depois de repor a munição de suas armas, Aya, o corvo, aproximou-se do Blue Star, curioso em saber quem era a vitima que merecera os disparos dos pistoleiros a soldo de Takatori.

(Aya) Ei, do Saloon. Está tudo bem.

Ken ouviu a voz de Aya, reconhecendo-a no mesmo instante.

(Ken irritado) Mas que merda! Caí direto no fogo...

(Ouka) O que foi?

(Ken) Esse é Aya, o corvo. Um maldito caçador de recompensas.

(Ouka) Oh! E o que você vai fazer?

(Ken) Bem. Ele jurou que me mataria em nosso próximo encontro. Não vou deixá-lo esperando...

(Ouka) Ken... não!

Mas o moreno não fez caso, levantou-se, conferiu as armas, tendo certeza que estavam todas carregadas. Depois caminhou até a porta, saindo sem vacilar. Nunca temera o perigo. Não recuaria diante de Aya, o corvo.

Aya piscou surpreso ao dar de cara com aquele garoto que já lhe salvara a vida uma vez.

(Aya) !!

(Ken) Pelo jeito você me seguiu até aqui, não foi? Mas não pense que vou me deixar assassinar por um tipo como você.

(Aya) Do que está falando?

(Ken) Eu apaguei todos os meus rastros, mas você ainda assim, conseguiu me encontrar! Você é o melhor mesmo.

(Aya) Eu não vim...

(Yohji) Ora, ora, ora... o que temos aqui?

O loiro, assim como Omi, apontavam as armas para Aya e Ken. Os dois federais haviam acabado de chegar a Small Town, guiados pelo som de um acirrado tiroteio.

(Yohji) Aya, o corvo e Dinamite Ken. Porque não estou surpreso? Duas ótimas capturas...

(Aya)...

(Ken) !!

(Omi) Você os conhece?

(Yohji) Claro! Dois indigentes que seguem o caminho da forca. Mas a estrada acabou, garotos. Vocês estão presos em nome da lei.

Continua...

* * *

(1) ¬¬ Digitar isso me deu uma baita azia... não gosto de nenhum dos dois Ayas... seja a irmã infeliz ou o... CORVO!! Buahahahahahahahahaha!!

(2) -.- Dama? Que dama? Vocês estão vendo alguma?

(3) Quase que a infeliz dança nessa... XD


	5. A serviço da lei

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

Dessa vez não tem nenhum detalhe que eu deva ressaltar. Sei que não parece, mas a fic é realmente YohjixKen. Porque tem que gente ainda dúvida disso? ¬¬

Enfim, calculei uns cinco capítulos para essa fic, e creio que não vou furar com minhas expectativas! Acho que fica em cinco mesmo!!

Mas esse capítulo terminou de modo meio estranho. Acho que eu estava sem muita inspiração. Foi mal!! T.T

Enjoy

* * *

**Wanted!!  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03  
A serviço da lei**

(Aya) Do que você está falando, idiota?

(Omi)...

(Ken) !!

(Yohji sorrindo) Olha como você fala comigo, carniceiro.

Omi olhava para seu parceiro sem entender nada. Ken também estava confuso, não conhecia aquele agente loiro... se tivesse se encontrado com ele antes, com certeza se lembraria.

(Aya) Você não tem nada contra mim.

(Yohji) Você está certo. Sempre age do lado da lei... mas isso não quer dizer que eu aprove o que você faz.

(Aya) Não preciso da sua aprovação.

(Omi) Er... Yohji... o que está acontecendo aqui? Nós vamos prendê-los?

(Yohji) Claro que não. Aya, o corvo, é um caçador de recompensas. Ele já me passou a perna algumas vezes, matando alguns dos criminosos que eu investigava... mas isso infelizmente não é contra a lei... ainda mais se o cartaz diz: "procurado vivo ou morto"...

(Aya) É mais fácil entregar um cadáver...

(Omi) Implacável!

O loirinho não sabia por que, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela face pálida, de beleza indescritível.(1)

(Yohji) O outro é Dinamite Ken... nunca nos encontramos, garoto, mas sua fama chega longe. E esses revolveres feitos sob encomenda dizem tudo.

(Ken) Quer provar o gosto da pólvora que eles levam?

Não suportava federais... eram tão cheios de si mesmos, como se uma insígnia de lata os fizesse superiores.

(Yohji) Não dessa vez, garoto. Se Aya, o corvo está atrás de você, então seus dias estão contados.

(Ken)...

Voltou os olhos para o ruivo, maldizendo sua falta de sorte. Porque diabos aquele caçador de recompensas tinha que ter vindo atrás dele bem quando decidira se afastar da vida de perigos...

(Yohji) Mas é estranho que vocês se reúnam justamente aqui, onde reina a confusão... quanta coincidência...

Disse isso de modo pensativo, analisando todos os dados que conhecia. Omi observava o parceiro com muito interesse. O loiro mais velho assumira uma postura profissional e inquestionável. O loirinho entendia agora que apesar do jeito brincalhão e aparentemente inconseqüente, Yohji levava o trabalho a sério.

(Aya) Não tenho que explicar nada.

Virou as costas e começou a se afastar, quando ouviu a voz de Yohji lhe espetando.

(Yohji) E como vai fazer com Dinamite Ken? Ele não é procurado nesse estado. Se você matá-lo aqui será assassinato, e eu não vou permitir isso.

(Ken) !!

(Omi) !!

Olharam surpresos para o federal. Onde ele queria chegar?

(Aya cínico) Talvez eu o arraste até Montana... ou talvez mate você, Kudou, e esse moleque... aí depois acerto as contas com Dinamite Ken... mas isso não é da sua conta.

(Yohji) Está certo. Não é da minha conta... ainda.

Observam Aya aproximar-se do baio negro, e montar com graciosidade, afastando-se em direção as ruínas do rancho Éden.

(Omi) Ele parece perigoso...

Não podia explicar o fascínio que sentira diante de presença tão marcante... era obvio que Aya, o corvo, era um tipo mais que perigoso... apesar disso não conseguia temê-lo.

(Yohji) E é. Mas não temos nada contra ele.

Voltou os olhos para Dinamite Ken, analisando o belo moreno a sua frente. Não pode negar que apreciou e muito, a visão a sua frente.

(Ken) Minha cabeça não está a prêmio nesse estado.

(Yohji) Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Você já terá problemas demais com aquele abutre, pra que eu o perturbe ainda mais... venha comigo, vamos tomar um trago enquanto você me conta o que estava acontecendo.

Aparentemente os homens de Takatori haviam se afastado. O perigo se fora por enquanto.

Adentraram o Blue Star, sendo recepcionados por Ouka, que se encontrava nervosa e preocupada com o amigo.

(Ouka) Dinamite Ken!! Que bom que está a salvo!!

Correu até o amigo, tomando as mãos dele entre as suas. Yohji não gostou nada daquilo. Torceu os lábios, deixando evidente seu desagrado, mas apenas o jovem Omi percebeu.

(Ken) Graças a Aya, o corvo... ele chegou e espantou os vilões.

(Ouka) Oh, ele já voltou?

(Yohji) Como assim?

(Ouka) Ele chegou perguntando sobre o rancho Éden. Depois que você partiu, Ken, uma garota chamada Aya, comprou o rancho e se instalou ali. Mas Takatori queria as terras de qualquer jeito, e ele conseguiu.

Explicou a situação em poucas palavras.

(Ken surpreso) Então Aya, o corvo, não está atrás de mim?

(Ouka) Ele chegou antes de você, e já foi logo perguntando sobre o rancho.

(Omi) Não havia como ele saber que Dinamite Ken se dirigia para cá.

(Ken aliviado) Que bom! Pensei que minha cabeça já era!!

(Yohji) Mas se continuar assim, seguindo por esse caminho a margem da lei, você vai morrer jovem...

A idéia da morte daquele jovem moreno não o agradava de maneira alguma. E gostava menos ainda da preocupação daquela tal de Ouka... menininha fresca!!

(Ken) Por isso eu decidi voltar para casa, e sossegar...

(Ouka) Isso me deixa tão feliz!!

(Yohji irritado) Er... poderia providenciar um trago pra gente?

(Ouka) Claro! O que vão querer?

(Yohji) Dois wiskys duplos e uma cerveja gelada pro loirinho. Ele é menor de idade e não deve beber.

(Omi ¬¬) Desde quando você se importa com a minha idade?

(Yohji uu) Sou responsável por você. Não discuta.

(Ken sorrindo) Você tem um parceiro muito confiável...

(Omi) Ah... entendi... Yohji quer fazer média...

(Yohji corando) Cala a boca moleque. Vamos nos concentrar na missão.

O moreninho olhava de um para o outro sem entender o que havia se passado. Enfim, federais eram seres difíceis de se entender mesmo...

(Omi) Acho que Aya, o corvo, terá problemas.

Estava preocupado com a idéia de que os vilões tentassem algo contra aquele ruivo misterioso e implacável novamente.

(Yohji) Talvez ele possa nos ser útil.

(Ken) Como assim?

(Yohji) Pelo que você me disse, Dinamite Ken, seu amigo Kase se aliou a Takatori para enfrentar você, não é isso?

(Ken amargo) Kase não é mais meu amigo.

(Yohji) Que seja. Ou melhor, que não seja. Pelo jeito, Aya quer vingança contra Takatori, ou ele não teria massacrado os homens desse tal de Schul, eram oito, pelo que você ouviu, não foi?

(Ken) Foi.

(Omi) Uma aliança nesse caso seria uma boa saída.

(Yohji) Foi justamente o que eu pensei! O que me diz, Dinamite Ken?

Antes que o moreninho pudesse responder a portinhola do saloon se abriu, e uma garota entrou.

(Ouka surpresa) Yuriko?!

(Yuriko) Keeeennnnnnnnn!!

Correu até ele, jogando-se sobre o coitado, fazendo a cadeira virar, e ambos irem ao chão.

(Yohji irritado) Quem é essa aí?

(Akemi) Essa é minha irmã caçula. Olá, Ken. Seja bem vindo.

(Ken) Er... olá, Akemi... Yuriko... pode sair de cima, por favor?

A infeliz levantou-se, mas não se afastou muito, mantendo o moreninho próximo a si.

(Yuriko) Senti tantas saudades suas! Porque não mandou notícias? Voltou pra se casar comigo?

(Ken) Não!

(Yohji surpreso) Casar? Ela é sua noiva?

(Yuriko) Sim!

(Ken horrorizado) NÃO!! Nunca foi!!

(Yuriko chorando) Akemi!

(Akemi) Ken, é melhor que se case com minha irmã. Você é o único que pode fazê-la feliz. Ou se casa com ela, ou permito que Kase acabe com você... não posso vê-la chorando. Eu já encontrei o homem perfeito pra mim. E agora vou ajudar minha querida Yuriko.(2)

Fazendo esse ultimato, Akemi pegou no braço de Yuriko e ambas saíram do local.

(Omi) Nossa... garotas estranhas!

(Ken) Nem me fale! Acho que foi por causa delas que eu parti de Small Town. Essas duas fazem o inferno na vida de qualquer um!!

(Yohji) Aquela Akemi que é a esposa de Takatori?

(Ken) É.

(Ouka) A vida é cheia de surpresas mesmo!!

(Yohji) Cuidamos delas depois. Ken, você vai nos ajudar a lutar contra o poderio de Takatori?

Dinamite Ken observou bem o loiro a sua frente. Talvez valesse a pena lutar ao lado da lei pelo menos uma vez. E o que ele tinha a perder? Não poderia enfrentar Kase e os homens de Takatori sozinho.

(Ken) Certo. Aceito.

(Yohji) Dadas as atuais circunstancias, pelos poderes investidos a mim, como Agente Federal dos Estados Unidos da América, eu nomeio você, Dinamite Ken, como agente temporário a serviço da União. Repita o juramento.(3)

(Omi) !!

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) "Eu..." diga seu nome...

(Ken) Eu, Ken Hidaka...

(Yohji) "Juro defender a lei e a ordem ao preço de minha vida".(4)

(Ken) Juro defender a lei e a ordem ao preço de minha vida.

O aventureiro estava surpreso demais para se dar conta do que acontecia.

(Omi) Agora você é um agente federal. Mesmo que temporário.

(Ken) Eu sou...

(Yohji) Você não tem uma insígnia, mas o testemunho de Omi e meu serve pra alguma coisa. Agora vamos trazer a lei a esta cidade.

Ken balançou a cabeça concordando. Nunca ia imaginar que um dia trabalharia a serviço da lei...

(Omi) Ótimo! Agora temos de falar com Aya, o corvo...

(Yohji) Não. Omi, você vai falar com ele. Convença-o a nos ajudar.

(Omi surpreso) Eu?! Mas...

(Yohji) Dinamite Ken e eu faremos uma visitinha aos domínios de Takatori. Agiremos de modo ofensivo, já que eles não se detêm diante de nada.

(Ken) Vamos preparados para enfrentar tudo! Nos encontre na proximidade do rancho Shadowmen. Mesmo se o Corvo não aceitar... talvez precisemos de ajuda...

Custava a crer que aquele caçador de recompensas se juntasse aos quatro. Já era um milagre que ele, um criminoso, concordasse em trabalhar lado a lado com dois agentes federais...

Ter: um caçador de recompensas, um foragido e dois tiras no mesmo bando já era pedir demais...

(Omi) Confiem em mim. Eu vou falar com Aya.

(Yohji) Dinamite Ken, vamos lá.

(Ken) Ok.

Os três saíram do saloon, separando-se em dois grupos: Yohji e Ken seguiram para o leste, Omi pegou o caminho que levava a saída da cidade. Tinham em mente cumprir as missões a que se propuseram.

oOo

Aya terminou de recolher um pouco de lenha, juntando-a para acender uma pequena fogueira. Havia montado um acampamento próximo aos escombros do rancho Éden, de um ponto onde podia observar toda a redondeza.

Estava irritado por aqueles três idiotas acharem que ele perderia tempo indo atrás de Dinamite Ken, ainda mais quando a cabeça dele não valia nada ali no Texas! Seria chumbo desperdiçado.

(Aya) Tenho mais com que me preocupar.

Precisava bolar um plano para eliminar Takatori e seu bando de malfeitores. Todos do povoado tinham certeza que ele era responsável pela grande maioria dos assassinatos, roubos de gado, e assaltados nas comarcas vizinhas.

Mas enquanto não se provasse nada, ele ficaria solto. Nessas horas concordava plenamente com os atos de Dinamite Ken: quando a justiça tardava, ou agia cegamente... apenas uma boa ingestão de chumbo resolvia. Ou um laço de grosso cânhamo.

(Aya) Takatori vai dançar ao som de disparos!

Seu ódio era tanto, que ele tinha de se controlar, para não ir no mesmo instante atacar o rancho do desgraçado. Mas tinha consciência de que sozinho não daria conta. Não se importava de morrer, mas era imperdoável pensar em morrer antes de levar a cabo sua vingança.

A água do café começava a ferver, quando o ruivo percebeu uma fumacinha no horizonte, levantada por um cavaleiro.

(Aya) Diabos.

Pegou as armas, e rastejou até ficar atrás de uma pedra de tamanho médio. Fez mira, esperando que o visitante entrasse no alcance de seus revolveres. Quando o cavaleiro se aproximou, Aya percebeu que se tratava do loirinho que acompanhava o agente Kudou... o que ele poderia querer?

Desengatilhou e guardou as armas. Deixando que o jovem agente chegasse até o seu acampamento.

(Omi) Olá.

Aya, o corvo, observou demoradamente o garanhão branco, de pêlo limpo e brilhante. Um belo exemplar.

Depois seus olhos percorreram o rosto jovem do agente loiro. Notou os olhos grandes, de brilho perigosamente inocente. Aya se orgulhava de saber julgar as pessoas. Soube no mesmo instante que apesar da aparência delicada e frágil, aquele garoto era de periculosidade singular.

Menos mal que fosse um agente.

(Aya) O que quer aqui?

(Omi sorrindo) Vim fazer uma proposta.

(Aya) Uma... proposta?

O loirinho desmontou, e sentou-se próximo a fogueira, sem espera convite.

(Omi) A água está fervendo. Não vai preparar o café?

(Aya)...

Pegou o coador, o pó, e terminou de preparar a bebida, sabendo-se observado fixamente por aquele garoto. Sensação incômoda...

Depois de pronto, pegou uma caneca do líquido quente para si, e deixou que Omi se servisse sozinho.

(Omi) Está bom!

(Aya) Diga logo o que você quer!

A presença daquele garoto mexia com seus sentidos, e o incomodava de um jeito que Aya não queria pensar. Achava que esses sentimentos estavam extintos de sua alma! Um caçador de recompensas não devia alimentar esse tipo de coisa! Seria sua perdição! Quanto antes se livrasse daquele belo loirinho, melhor.

(Omi) O que você acha de nos ajudar?

(Aya) E o que eu ganho com isso?

(Omi) Ora, Aya. Você sabe que sozinho não poderá vencer os homens de Takatori. Precisa da gente, tanto quanto precisamos de você.

(Aya) Continue.

(Omi) Vim pedir que faça o juramento, e aceite se tornar um U.S. Marshall, em nome da União.

(Aya surpreso) O que?!

(Omi sorrindo) Estou te oferecendo a oportunidade de se vingar de Takatori, mas mantendo-se ao lado da lei. Ou melhor: vingue-se a serviço da lei. O que me diz?

Aya, o corvo, terminou de beber o café que restara na caneca, enquanto observava cada movimento do loirinho a sua frente.

Nunca quisera ser um federal, mas na devida circunstância essa era uma proposta mais que interessante... na verdade era a saída que o ruivo pedira aos céus! Alguém lá em cima gostava mesmo dele! Ou então esse 'alguém' não gostava nem um pouco de Takatori.

(Aya sorrindo) Muito bem... Omi, não é?

(Omi) Sim. Meu nome é Omi.

(Aya) Onde seu amigo está?

(Omi) Yohji e Dinamite Ken estão a caminho do Shadowmen.

(Aya surpreso) Dinamite Ken?

(Omi) Sim. Ele também é um agente temporário.

Aya levantou-se, e começou a recolher seu acampamento, enquanto Omi apagava a fogueira e espalhava as cinzas com os pés.

(Aya) Bem. Não percamos tempo. Se eles foram ao rancho de Takatori é por que planejam um ataque frontal. Boa estratégia.

(Omi sorrindo) Sim. Pegar Takatori e seu bando de surpresa, em seu próprio território.

(Aya) Típico de um agente federal.

Montou no belo alazão negro, sendo imitado por Omi, cujo baio branco fazia um contraste magnífico com o cavalo de Aya, dois lindos exemplares, a despeito de seus proprietários.

(Omi) É um belo cavalo.

(Aya) Eu sei.

Picou esporas, fazendo o animal galopar.

(Omi murmurando) Assim como o cavaleiro...

Animou seu garanhão, fazendo-o alcançar seu novo parceiro. Algo lhe dizia que o desfecho dessa história estava próximo, e isso o entristecia de modo engraçado: não queria pensar na separação daquele belo ruivo. Mas isso não era coisa que deveria ocupar sua mente nesse instante.

Fixou a vista no horizonte, onde os contornos do poente se tingiam de vermelho, numa bela pintura paisagista. Logo algo mais se divisava ao longe: o rancho de Takatori.

(Aya) Prepare-se, Omi. Kudou deve estar nas redondezas.

(Omi) Entendi.

As coisas caminhavam para o tão esperado desfecho.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Eu to falando do Aya... ¬¬ Que coisa... e não é que surge um romance?!

(2) Buahahahahahahaha!! O doce sabor da vingança!!

(3) Esse fato é historicamente comprovado: agentes federais tinham o poder de nomear quantos ajudantes achasse necessário para o cumprimento de sua missão. Acho que isso mudou nos dias de hoje.

(4) n.n Eu inventei esse juramento!!


	6. Encontros e encontros

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

Hum... alguém disse que não vai me matar enquanto eu não terminar essa fic... acho então que não vou finalizá-la nunca, se do fim de Wanted depende minha vida miserável. Ué, é miserável mas é minha, né? u.u Não quero morrer... ¬¬ não devia ter começado com essa vingança idiota. Bom, vamos ver no que vai dar. Acho que finalmente os casais estão bem definidos... ninguém pode reclamar que o Yohji não deu bola pro Ken, ou que o Omi não deu mole pro Aya... se eles vão ficar juntos... he, he.. isso só o capítulo cinco vai revelar!! Buahahahahaha!!

Enjoy

* * *

**Wanted!!  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 04  
Encontros e... encontros...**

Os quatro se reuniram nos arredores do rancho de Takatori. Yohji ficou satisfeito por ver que o loirinho havia se saído bem em sua missão de trazer Aya, o corvo, com ele. Isso significava que teriam a ajuda do caçador de recompensas ruivo.

Se refugiaram em um pequeno bosque, de onde podiam vigiar a movimentação no local, que alias, era acima do normal.

(Yohji) Não creio ser o momento propício para atacarmos. Dinamite Ken e eu pudemos perceber que uma grande boiada chegou na propriedade.

(Ken) E vários vaqueiros vieram na escolta. Seria loucura atacarmos apenas nós quatro...

(Omi) Com certeza é gado roubado. Se conseguíssemos o flagrante... poderíamos prender todos eles.

(Aya) Prender? Não creio que seu parceiro tenha intenções de prender alguém desse bando...

Ken e Omi fitaram Yohji, demonstrando certa surpresa. O loiro sorriu e deu de ombros.

(Yohji) Ora... que posso fazer?

(Omi) Mas...

(Aya) Você não sabe que esse idiota aí é conhecido como O Pacificador?

(Ken surpreso) Você!! Não acredito!!

(Omi) Yohji! Você é o pacificador que limpou as cidades de Tombstone e Santone?!

(Yohji sorrindo) Nhé...

(Aya) Ele mesmo. Não é diferente de mim. Só é burro, pois trabalhando para a lei, não ganha as recompensas.

(Ken) Então é você... por acaso lembra-se de ter matado Joe Bye Bye em uma dessas limpezas?

(Yohji pensativo) Acho que sim... é... ele estava em Santone na época. Porque?

(Ken aliviado) Que ótimo! Por nada. Eu estava atrás desse desgraçado, mas ele escapou de mim numa das rotas em Montana. Eu ouvi boatos de que ele estava em Santone, mas foi difícil confirmar...

(Aya) Esqueçam isso. Sabemos que nós quatro estamos aqui para matar esse bando, não é?

Perguntou olhando diretamente para Omi. O loirinho parecia jovem demais para ser um assassino, mas se esse era o caminho escolhido por ele, então... paciência. Só não queria arrependimentos na hora H. Omi tinha que saber que pelo menos três deles não estavam ali pra brincadeiras.

Mas Yohji respondeu pelo parceiro.

(Yohji) Esse garoto se garante. Não se preocupe.

(Aya) Ótimo. Vamos voltar para o Blue Star. Vi que Ouka tem quartos para alugar. Esperaremos até a madrugada e pegaremos Takatori e seu bando de surpresa.

(Ken) Certo.

(Omi) Ok.

(Yohji) Entendi. É uma boa idéia: pegá-los desprevenidos nas sombras da noite.

(Aya) Eu vou providenciar mais munição. Você vem comigo, Omi?

Convidou o loirinho, porque apesar de não demonstrar, gostava da companhia daquele garoto de olhos tão brilhantes. E aparentemente o jovem também apreciava a sua companhia, pois ao ouvir tal convite, os olhos se iluminaram mais ainda, radiantes de alegria.

(Omi) Claro! Eu vou ajudá-lo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Certo. Cuidado pra não encontrar nenhum dos homens de Takatori. Dinamite Ken e eu vamos direto ao saloon. Tomar um trago antes da emoção.

(Ken sorrindo) Emoção regada a tiros.

(Yohji) E chumbo quente!

(Omi) Cuidado vocês também! Até!!

(Ken) Até!!

E sem trocar mais palavras os quatro se separaram.

oOo

(Ouka) Que bom que voltaram!

(Yohji)...

A antipatia por aquela coitada apenas aumentava...

(Ken sorrindo) Ouka, você ainda aluga quartos no segundo andar do saloon?

(Ouka) Claro! Tenho quartos vagos, afinal, quem viria pra esse fim de mundo? Pega aí: chaves dos quartos dez e onze.

(Yohji) Nem me fale...

Lembrou-se de suas férias adiadas... poderia estar agora esticado na areia branca e quente da praia, pegando um sol, rodeado de garotas, tomando uma dose de... então sentiu o olhar de Dinamite Ken fixo em si. Ambos se encararam durante um instante, até o moreno desviar os olhos, corando de leve.

(Yohji sorrindo) Garota, traga dois duplos pra nós, rápido! E entrega essa chave direto pro Corvo.

(Ouka) Claro.

Estranhou um pouco, mas o detetive parecia saber das coisas...

Enquanto a garota se afastava, o sorriso do detetive loiro se alargava. Se estivesse na Flórida, não teria conhecido aquele garoto tão interessante: Dinamite Ken. Ainda bem que não saíra em viagem.

(Ken) Agora... esperamos até a noite.

(Yohji sorrindo) Podemos descansar um pouco...

Percebeu como os belos olhos castanhos do moreninho brilharam ao encará-lo. De repente não sentiu mais vontade de descansar... muito pelo contrário. Ken devia ter lido os pensamentos luxuriosos que dominavam a mente do loiro (e estavam estampados em sua cara), porque apesar de corar novamente, também abriu um largo sorriso.

(Ken) É... descansar...

(Yohji) Garoto, acho que estou muito feliz por essa missão.

(Ken)...

Antes que indagasse o porque da felicidade do outro, Dinamite Ken foi pego pelo braço e levado em direção as escadas. Ao sentir os dedos do loiro fechando-se sobre seu pulso, Ken teve seu corpo arrepiado por uma onda de excitação, e esse detalhe não passou despercebido ao experiente detetive. Yohji sabia reconhecer muito bem quando olhos brilhavam de desejos. E os olhos castanhos de dinamite Ken não estavam brilhando... estavam lançando faíscas!!

(Ouka) Ei... os whiskys!!

(Yohji) Resolvemos descansar um pouco!!

(Ken corando) Só... descansar...

(Yohji sorrindo) E que ninguém nos atrapalhe!!

(Ouka)...

Não tinha certeza de ter entendo bem a mensagem...

oOo

(Omi) Você acha que isso basta?

Observou as cinco caixas com munição. Três para calibre trinta e oito e duas pra calibre quarenta e cinco.

(Aya) Sim.

(Omi ¬¬) Porque você ficou com duas caixas de munição?

(Aya) Porque eu preciso.

(Omi) Ah, você costuma errar os alvos?

(Aya irritado) Não.

(Omi) Desculpa.

(Aya)...

Ambos estavam no modesto e único armazém da cidade, reunindo munição suficiente para enfrentar o grupo de Takatori. Queriam terminar com aquilo o quanto antes, mas cada um por motivos diferentes.

Aya queria se afastar daquele jovem detetive. Sabia que começava a se sentir atraído pelo loirinho, e não queria se envolver com alguém tão adorável. Era Aya, o corvo, e nada poderia oferecer aquele garoto, a não ser um futuro de lutas e obstáculos. Por mais que não fosse um fora-da-lei, os caminhos se fechavam pra ele. O velho oeste não facilitava a vida de caçadores de recompensas.

Arrependia-se um pouco (só um pouco) de ter convidado o loirinho pra vir com ele ao armazém. Pois a cada segundo compartilhado juntos, a atração apenas aumentava, de forma surpreendente.

Já Omi, por sua vez, desejava terminar logo com tudo aquilo, e ter um tempo pra conhecer melhor aquele ruivo de olhos frios e palavras rudes. Omi era muito sensível, e já percebera que aquela pose toda era apenas superficial. Por dentro, Aya aparentava ser frágil e carente... e os belos olhos azuis pareciam estar pedindo socorro.

(Vendedor) Ahem!!

Só então ambos perceberam que estavam se encarando a algum tempo, ignorando o vendedor do armazém, e viajando por seus pensamentos, alienados a tudo o mais. Tanto Aya quanto Omi coraram intensamente, desviando o olhar.

(Aya irritado) é só isso.

Jogou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e não esperou o troco, encaminhando-se para a saída.

(Omi) Desculpe!

O vendedor deu de ombros e sorriu. Não se metia em assuntos alheios, no velho oeste, ser curioso nunca dera uma recompensa agradável.

Omi apressou-se em alcançar Aya, mas quando ambos estavam prestes a sair do local, o ruivo deu meia volta e jogou-se sobre o loirinho, derrubando-o consigo.

(Aya) Cuidado!!

Uma bala passou zunindo por eles. Se não fossem os reflexos velozes de Aya, com certeza Omi teria sido alvejado.

O caçador de recompensas havia visto o brilho do cano de uma arma, reluzindo contra o sol, era uma cilada! Provavelmente se tratava dos homens de Takatori, que estavam por ali, cercando-os.

(Vendedor) Vocês estão bem?

Aya saiu de cima de Omi, verificando que nada tinha acontecido.

(Omi) Fomos encurralados.

(Aya) Mova-se com cuidado!

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente da janela, tentando observar lá fora, sem expor-se muito, mas não viu nada. Os bandidos estavam bem escondidos.

(Omi) Estamos cercados?

(Aya) Acho que sim. Onde estará aquele detetive idiota? Espero que ele tenha ouvido o tiro!

(Omi)...

Diabos de enrascada.

oOo

Yohji abriu a porta do quarto quase com violência, e puxou o moreninho pra dentro, cansado de perder tempo. Ken sorriu, e no instante seguinte teve os lábios tomados com paixão. E não ficou atrás: apressou-se em corresponder a urgência do loiro, que refletia sua própria urgência.

Palavras não seriam necessárias. Não era preciso repetir o dialogo silencioso travado por seus olhos durante todo o percurso...

E então, naquela explosão mesclando paixão e desejo, ambos tão carnal e ardente, o detetive loiro fechou a porta atrás de si, evitando futuras interrupções, avançando pra cima de Ken, segurando sua nuca fortemente enquanto sua boca macia esmagava prazerosamente os lábios quentes e úmidos do moreninho. Sua mão esquerda vagava curiosa e expectativa sobre seus ombros, retirando delicadamente aquela veste que o cobria, a mesma mão continuou com seus feitos até não sobrar nenhuma peça da roupa de cima do rebelde. Os olhos de Ken brilharam em dúvida e desejo quando sentiu a mão do maior a acariciar seu membro por cima da calça. Yohji mantinha um sorriso especialmente cínico nos lábios. Yohji não podia, nem que quisesse, se demorar muito, sua ereção apertada dentro daquela calça tão rente ao seu corpo doía, querendo e exigindo ser liberta pra iniciar aquele jogo de prazer mútuo. Logo a fivela da calça do moreninho foi aberta, assim como sua calça, que escorregou por suas pernas tão delicadamente que Yohji sentiu seu membro palpitar doloroso.

Ken estava de ante de si. Trêmulo, mas ainda sim com um ar chamativo nos olhos. Yohji sabia que ele o queria. E jamais deixou algo esperar, esse não seria o caso. Olhou pra aquela única peça restante. Pequena e colada ao corpo bem torneado do rapaz menor, torceu os lábios, exigindo que ela desaparecesse dali! Ken entendeu o que o loiro queria e começou a abaixá-la lentamente, usando da pouca sensualidade que conhecia pra que os olhos de Yohji não se perdessem de seu corpo. O detetive fez sinal pra que Ken deitasse na cama, com a cueca parada no meio de suas pernas. O moreno não entendeu, mas fez o que foi pedido em silêncio. Assim que deitado, o loiro foi até um lugar do quarto. Abriu uma gaveta e retirou algo delas que Ken não pôde ver.

-Dinamite Ken... Você é procurando em muitos estados, valendo um bom preço, vivo ou morto. E agora, vendo você **deste** jeito, eu posso entender o porquê de tanta procura. – Disse Yohji, se aproximando da cama novamente – Sabe, como um bom detetive, farei você pagar pelo que fez nesses estados.

Os olhos do moreno se encheram de confusão e por um momento achou que Yohji estava falando em sério. Mas este apenas sorriu, ajeitando seu chapéu. Aquele rapaz havia causado um grande efeito no corpo do loiro, que agora bem próximo da cama, revelou algemas em suas mãos.

-Yohji...? Pra que...?

-Shiiuu... Você fique bem caladinho.

Yohji disse em tom de ordem, Ken ainda pensou em retrucar, mas desistiu ao ver Yohji lambendo as algemas de modo tão sexy. Ele subiu na cama, ficando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno, pegando suas mãos e prendendo na grade da cama. Ken ficou um tanto assustado, mas resolveu deixar que Yohji comandasse. Uma vez preso, Ken não mais podia levantar-se da cama e essa idéia agradava e muito o detetive, que agora se despia com uma certa urgência.

-Alguém está muito entusiasmado com essa prisão. – Disse Yohji de forma brincalhona, claramente se referindo ao seu membro pulsante.

Logo que despido, começou a massagear o membro do moreno, lhe causando um arrepio nunca antes sentido em seu corpo.

-Hnm... Aqui no Oeste não se costuma encontrar um corpo tão quente quanto o seu, sabia? – Levou a outra mão aos lábios do moreno, alisando – Eu poderia dar tiros de empolgação... – Enfiou dois dedos na boca de Ken, o obrigando a lambe-los.

Ken lambia os lábios de Yohji sensualmente, procurando sentir algum sabor excitante deles, imaginava o que estava por vim e seu corpo pulsava ainda mais com aquilo.

-Você é muito quente... Não é melhor dar um jeito nisso?

Yohji se tornava um tanto sarcástico a cada bombeada que dava no membro do menor.

Os dois dedos molhados de Yohji correram até a entrada intocada de Ken, começando a molha-lo, deixando aquele lugar bem preparado para seu membro, que o invadiria em questão de segundos.

-Você já ouviu falar no "Big Balinese"? – Perguntou ironicamente o loiro, começando a mexer seus dedos na entrada de Ken, mas ainda sem forçar entrada.

-"Big Balinese"?... Ahn... – Ainda confuso com a pergunta não pôde deixar de gemer com aqueles toques atrevidos.

-Bom, só os escolhidos podem vê-lo e ter o **prazer **de brincar com ele...

Vendo que o rebelde não entendia nada, o detetive tocou em seu próprio membro, fazendo assim que Ken também o olhasse.

-Aqui está ele... O que acha??

-Pare com isso, Yohji! – Disse um Ken todo vermelho – Kuso...

-Hnm... É sempre a mesma reação. Big B. é muito bom com isso, não se preocupe.

Yohji se ajoelhou na cama, pondo as pernas do rapaz sobre seus ombros com todo o cuidado. Seu chapéu ainda bem comportado em sua cabeça.

Então ele foi posicionando seu Big B. bem na entrada do moreno, que olhou pro rosto pervertido de Yohji, mordendo levemente os lábios. Aos poucos, foi sentindo a dureza de Yohji lhe penetrar o corpo, parecia rasgar sua carne, mas estranhamente a sensação de dor era muito prazerosa, fazendo o rapaz dar pequenos, porém muito audíveis, gemidos. A boca entreaberta de Ken, sua língua querendo passar pela curta passagem e aqueles olhos semi-cerrados, fizeram com que Yohji perdesse um pouco o controle de seus atos e se empurrou firme pra dentro daquele corpo to convidativo que seu Dinamite possuía.

-Ahh! Yohji... Não...

-Eu sei, me desculpe...Ahn... Irei com calma... Eu-

-Não! Não para!

Yohji,ao mesmo tempo que nervoso,ficou surpreso com o que dissera. Agora mais confiante iniciava uma deliciosa seção de estocadas, escorregava livremente por entre aquele canal úmido e quente. A sensação de ser engolido por aquela carne tão virgem, despreparada e, ainda sim, tão sedutora fazia com que Yohji se largasse por completo pra dentro do rebelde, que agora apenas gemia longamente, apertando as mãos, não evitando machucar seu pulso naquelas algemas. O maior o olhou com um sorriso sádico nos olhos...

-Hnm... Isso é o seu castigo... Ahnm... Por tudo que fez... – Piscou, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver que o moreno também sorria – O que é?

-Se esse é o preço que terei de pagar...Ahn... Por ter feito o que fiz... Hnm... Ahn... Então faria tudo de novo...

Aquela resposta inesperada excitou ainda mais a Yohji, que continuou suas estocadas, sentindo o corpo do rapaz se arquear todo pra trás em gesto sensual, ambos estavam próximos de seus limites e nenhum queria ou iria parar agora. Ken podia sentir o membro de Yohji lhe bombear o traseiro tão firme que a dor que sentira antes, agora, não passava de algo como um beliscão bem fraco... Sentia o líquido de seu corpo percorrendo vagarosamente a extensão de seu membro esquecido, dando sinal de que brevemente iria expulsar de seu corpo todo o prazer ali contido. Yohji não ficava muito atrás, seu corpo estava em completo endurecimento, seus músculos se forçando pra agüentar mais um pouco, mas seu Big Balinese já não podia mais suportar a dor em conter todo aquele prazer e explodiu dentro do corpo quente de Ken, invadindo seu interior com um jato quente e viscoso, escorregando até o mais profundo possível daquele corpo. Com tudo isso, o Dinamite também se deixou liberar todo o prazer de seu corpo, molhando o peito e o abdômen de Yohji, que sorriu ao sentir aquele jato quente em sua pele. Passou a mão e depois lambeu... Ken ainda estava sob efeito do orgasmo que tivera e gemia bem baixinho, com o rosto virado pro lado, suado... A visão perfeita pra Yohji. Saiu de dentro do rapaz e sentou, ficando a observá-lo.

-Você fica ainda mais atraente com essa cara de abandonado... Sabia, Di-na-mi-te Ken... – Disse Yohji, massageando a coxa do moreno.

-...Yohji... Me tira daqui... – Pediu num gemido todo especial – Meus pulsos doem...

-Oh, olhe a maldade que fiz. – Sorrindo, foi até ele e abriu as algemas.

-Péssimo feito, Yohji.

Avisou o moreno, jogando Yohji contra a cama, sentando sobre seu tórax, pegando as algemas e prendendo o meso na cama.

-Ah! Quem está por cima agora!?

-Seu maldito! Nem pense em...

-Hn, o que temos aqui... – Desceu de cima de Yohji e foi até o chão, pegar o chapéu de Yohji – Olha, ficou direitinho em mim!

-Ken, me tire daqui já!

-Senão vai fazer o quê?? – Perguntou irônico – Hn... Olhe que pistola bonita a sua... – Disse a frase todo sarcástico – Posso experimenta-la, Yohji?

-O que vai fazer?... Deixe a arma aí, Ken, agora!

-E por quê faria isso?

-Está carregada!

-É exatamente o que quero.

O rapaz moreno ria da feição de espanto que o loiro fazia. Foi caminhando até a cama, com a arma em sua mão direita. Pôs uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Yohji e sentou em seu quadril, provocando-o. O loiro estava muito preocupado em olhar aquela arma e saber o que aquele louco iria fazer.

-Sempre quis fazer isso. – Olhava sério pro detetive – Estar bem deste jeito. – Ajeitou o chapéu em sua cabeça – E agora consegui... Vou aproveitar bem disso...

Sorriu e foi guiando o membro de Yohji até sua entrada, esfregando bem ali... Gemia com cada toque e o mesmo fazia Yohji. Logo o Big B. foi se levantando, acordando da exaustão que Ken o deixara e assim o rebelde poderia brincar com ele... O rapaz foi se encaixando devagar naquele membro, deixando Yohji doido pra que fosse logo com aquilo, mas Ken não tinha pressa. Uma vez encaixados, ambos os corpos se puseram a mover-se, Ken estava bem mais solto, mais preparado desta vez, se movimentando sensualmente em cima de Yohji e gemendo.

-Ahnm... Yohjii... Big Balinese é tão cruel!...Ahnm...Annmm...

-Shiiuu... Mova-se... Você está tão gostoso assim, Ken!... Ahnm... Ahnm... Continue selvagem... Vai!

O moreno inclinou a cabeça pra trás e segurava forte no peito de Yohji, fazendo movimentos rápidos e fortes, como em uma cavalgada. Gemia e lambia os lábios já ressecados de tanto gemer.

-Woooooh!! – Gritou Ken, balançando a arma no alto – Vai alazão!! – Estava completamente descontrolado, gemendo e gritando por Yohji enquanto começava a atirar pra cima, realmente cavalgando o loiro.

-Wow, Ken! Você é demais!

Os movimentos iam aumentando a cada pulo de Ken sobre o membro entesado de Yohji, quando as balas acabaram, Ken jogou longe a pistola de Yohji, apoiando suas duas mãos no peito largo do loiro, continuando os movimentos, trazendo o orgasmo rapidamente pra ambos os corpos, que gemeram juntos quando alcançaram o clímax.

Yohji passou a mão pelo rosto do moreninho, em uma suave caricia.

- Dinamite Ken... você é demais.

- Yohji...

Logo o sono chegou, e ambos adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

oOo

(Omi surpreso) Som de tiros?!

(Aya) Vem da direção do saloon.

(Omi preocupado) Yohji e Dinamite Ken devem estar em perigo também! O que faremos agora?

(Kase) Saiam logo daí! Vocês estão cercados... se não saírem por bem, nós vamos atear fogo a esse armazém!!

(Vendedor) Deus!! Estamos perdidos!!

O pobre homem havia se refugiado atrás do balcão, assustado demais pra fazer qualquer coisa.

(Kase) Vou contar até três... no fim da contagem, será o fim de vocês!!

(Omi preocupado) Não temos saída! A porta dos fundos deve estar vigiada também! Espero que Yohji e Dinamite Ken consigam nos vingar...

(Aya pensativo) Dinamite Ken...

Omi olhou para o corvo, surpreso pelo tom sonhador das palavras. O que estava acontecendo ali?

(Omi) Aya?

(Aya) DINAMITE KEN!!

Omi arregalou os olhos, entre espantado e preocupado com a súbita animação do caçador de recompensas. No último instante de vida, Aya dirigia seus pensamentos para o foragido da lei? Omi suspirou, querendo ignorar a dor que se abatera sobre ele.

Mas Aya não percebera a tristeza que cobrira os grandes olhos do jovem detetive... ia abaixado até o vendedor, tomando cuidado pra não se expor demais.

(Omi) O que você...

(Aya) Não se preocupe, Omi. Acabei de ter uma idéia.

E um sorriso diabólico veio acompanhado dessas palavras.

(Omi)...

Continua...

* * *

Gostaria d deixar um agradecimento mais que especial para Kawaii Shuichi, que escreveu o lemon desse capitulo! E ficou tudo de bom!!

Adorei cada palavra! Principalmente a parte do Big Balinese!! Oh, ho, ho... XD

Valeu mesmo!!

Nota da Kawaii Schuichi:

Well, well ó eu aká!

Bah foi bem extenso esse lemon, no? tipo..fui tendo muitas ideias e pondo em pratica xD ento deu tuudo isso muhauhauhau e gostei do resultado! Os tiros sao por conta da casa, e o Big B. merece um fan club! - Kem no ker conhecer o B.B?? XDDDDD

Eh sow isso aew

Fuiz


	7. Não fuja, covarde!

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

Sim!! Esse é o capítulo final da fic!! Eu enrolei... enrolei... mas... não tem jeito: tenho que terminá-la! Mesmo porque não gosto de deixar fics inacabadas!! Pode se tornar um hábito! Ah, não sei se o Aya e o Omi vão ficar juntos... na minha idéia original os dois não ficam não... mas no começo eu não tinha pensado em colocar lemon (obrigada a Shu, que escreveu o lemon do cap. anterior e a Evil, que serviu de interseptadora! Buahahahaha!!)

Com isso eu quero dizer que nem eu mesmo sei como isso vai terminar... a única certeza que eu tenho é que o Yohji e o Dinamite Ken VÃO ficar juntos... agora o resto... bom... O resto é resto!!

Enjoy

* * *

**Wanted!!  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 05  
Não fuja, covarde!!**

(Omi) Uma... idéia?

Mas Aya, o corvo, não respondeu. Aproximou-se do vendedor e cochichou algo em ele. O vendedor arregalou os olhos e sorriu, depois apontou na direção de uns sacos de farinha, que encobriam grandes caixas.

(Vendedor) Está ali, senhor. Mas... tome cuidado.

(Aya) Claro.

(Omi) O que você vai fazer?

(Aya) Você vai ver o porque da minha fama. Venha comigo.

Cheios de precaução, ambos foram até a caixa indicada pelo dono do armazém.

(Kase) O TEMPO ESTÁ ACABANDO!! VEJO QUE NÃO VÃO SAIR, NÃO É?!

Mas Aya e Omi ignoraram os berros do vilão. O corvo abriu uma das caixas, expondo o conteúdo aos olhos curiosos de Omi.

(Omi surpreso) Aya! Aya, isso é...

(Aya) Como diria o seu parceiro idiota: "hora de fazer esses caras dançarem"...

(Omi) Meu Deus!!

Sua admiração pelo belo ruivo apenas cresceu. Aquilo salvaria a pele dos dois, e do vendedor, diga-se de passagem, mas seria um belo estrago... oras... os bandidos estavam pedindo por aquilo.

(Omi sorrindo) Ok, Aya. De quebra vamos levar esses fogos de artifício. Você vai com os acordes finais, eu fico aqui e dou cobertura.

Aya olhou espantado para Omi, mas acabou concordando. Depois voltou-se para o vendedor e indagou:

(Aya) Como posso chegar ao telhado?

(Vendedor) Por aqui senhor!!

Engatinhou até uma porta lateral e atravessou por ela, sendo seguido por Aya.

Omi aproximou-se de uma das janelas e colocando apenas o cano do revolver pra fora, fez fogo, sem mirar em nada. Queria distrair os bandidos para que não descobrissem a cilada planejada por Aya, o corvo.

(Omi) Aya... você é demais!!

Foi nesse instante que ouviu a voz de Aya, alertando-o de cima do telhado.

(Aya) OMI! PROTEJA-SE!!

O loirinho jogou-se atrás de uns sacos de arroz e cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, preocupado com o que viria a seguir.

O baile estava começando...

oOo

Ken virou-se na cama, ajeitando-se entre os braços de Yohji. Estava muito agradável ficar ali, e nenhum dos dois tinha intenção de levantar-se.

Mas, para surpresa dos amantes, ouviram o som de uma grande explosão, seguida de um abalo, que fez toda a estrutura do saloon estremecer.

(Ken)...

Sentou-se na cama, sem saber o que era mais surpreendente: aquele terremoto inesperado, ou o amante loiro não ter acordado com o som.

A explosão se repetiu pela segunda vez, mais forte e mais barulhenta. Dessa vez Yohji abriu os olhos e fitou Ken.

(Yohji) Dinamite...

(Ken) O que foi?

(Yohji sorrindo) Não... eu quis dizer que alguém está detonando dinamite.

(Ken)...

(Yohji)...

Ambos levantaram-se da cama em um pulo, correndo atrás das roupas, vestindo-as de qualquer maneira.

(Ken) O que pode estar acontecendo?

Uma terceira detonação fez com que o chão estremecesse novamente, quase fazendo com que ambos perdessem o equilíbrio e fossem ao chão.

(Yohji) Não sei... mas espero que Omi e Aya estejam bem!

Correram pra fora do quarto, conferindo se as armas estavam carregadas. Passaram por Ouka, que estava caída no chão, entre cacos de garrafa quebradas, que haviam se espatifado durante o tremor.

(Ken) Ouka!

(Ouka) Ken! Você está bem? Eu ouvi tiros, e agora...

O moreninho corou, embaraçado, mas Yohji veio em seu socorro.

(Yohji) Não temos tempo pra isso, garota. Rápido, Dinamite Ken!!

(Ken) Hn!

Mal saíram na rua, e viram três grandes colunas de fumaça negra, todas próximas, na direção norte da cidade.

(Yohji) Ken, o que fica naquela direção?

(Ken) A prefeitura... o barbeiro e... o ARMAZÉM!!

(Yohji) Merda! Omi e Aya estão lá! Rápido!!

Correram na direção dos estouros, percebendo que as detonações estavam causando destruição a longa distancia. Também puderam ouvir sons de alguns disparos.

(Ken) Ainda tem resistência! Eles devem estar bem!!

Já podiam visualizar os contornos do armazém, quando os olhos aguçados de Yohji divisaram o que parecia ser três bananas de dinamite sendo jogadas do telhado do armazém, voando em direção de onde soavam os disparos.

(Yohji) Cuidado! Vem fogo aí!!

Empurrou o moreninho para trás, mas foi tarde demais. Antes de tocar no chão, as bananas de dinamite foram alvejadas por um tiro de revolver quarenta e cinco, explodindo em pleno ar.

Ken e Yohji estavam longe, mas a força da explosão foi tamanha, que os arremessou pra frente, antes que pudessem se proteger.

O corpo de ambos deu um pequeno vôo, impulsionados pelo deslocamento de ar, em direções diferentes. Dinamite Ken, felizmente, caiu dentro de um grande bebedouro de cavalos, mergulhando na água gelada.

Já o detetive não teve tanta sorte, e acabou caindo no chão de terra, e rolando alguns metros pelo mesmo, no meio da poeira e alguns destroços que voaram pra todos os lados, resultado da madeira dos prédios atingidos pela 'bomba'.(1)

Depois dessa explosão, tudo silenciou. Os disparos cessaram. Aparentemente as pessoas que impunham resistência a tiros haviam sido derrotadas, fossem lá quem fossem.

oOo

No armazém, Omi respirou aliviado, saindo de seu esconderijo.

(Omi sorrindo) Vejo que Aya conseguiu.

Mesmo assim encheu-se de precauções antes de sair do local. Qual foi a surpresa do loirinho ao ver a confusão que reinava lá fora. Pessoas corriam pra todos os lados, tentando conter o incêndio que se iniciara, assim como evitar que mais casas pegassem fogo.

(Omi) Deus!

A parte norte da pequena cidade estava completamente destruída. Aya, o corvo era mesmo implacável. Mas pelo menos os bandidos estavam mortos, e Kase com eles. Mas não havia nenhum do bando de Takatori. Pelo jeito Crawford e os outros estavam no rancho ainda.

Segundos depois, Aya estava ao seu lado, junto com o dono da venda, que agradeceu por terem salvo sua vida, e correu a ajudar os moradores da cidade. Se o incêndio alcance-se seu armazém, seria uma tragédia, pois ainda haviam muitos explosivos ali.

(Aya) Você está bem?

(Omi sorrindo) Sim. Sua idéia foi ótima. Você lançava as bananas de dinamite do alto do telhado, e acertava-as com um tiro, fazendo-as explodir... demais, Aya, demais mesmo!!

O ruivo sorriu discretamente, adquirindo uma expressão suave. Ouvir aquele elogio deixara sua alma leve, muito leve.

(Aya) Vamos atrás daqueles dois idiotas. Será possível que nem as explosões os atraiu aqui?

Então o loirinho arregalou os olhos tendo um pensamento confuso.

(Omi) Aya... e se eles vieram aqui e...

(Aya)...

(Omi) Vamos até o saloon! Rápido!!

Apesar de não demonstrar, Aya sentiu a preocupação de Omi, e contagiou-se por ela. Saíram correndo em direção ao saloon, dando uma grande volta, evitando a parte onde a destruição era maior.

oOo

A fumaça ia se dissipando aos poucos, fazendo Dinamite Ken tossir muito. Ainda estava dentro do bebedouro, completamente encharcado. A testa sangrava um pouco, devido ao corte causado por uma lasca de madeira. Fora isso não sofrera nenhum outro ferimento.

(Ken) Yoh... ji...

Olhou ao redor, procurando o detetive loiro com os olhos. Focalizou o amante sentado no chão, todo coberto de poeira, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto cuspia desesperado.

(Ken) YOHJI!!

Saiu do bebedouro e correu, indo socorrer o detetive. Abaixou-se perto dele, agarrando-o pelos ombros, enquanto suas roupas pingavam água no chão.

(Ken) Yohji, você está bem?!

Yohji parou de cuspir, e passou as costas das mãos sobre os lábios.

(Yohji) Porra, minha boca ta cheia de areia! Acho que engoli um quilo de pó!!

Ken suspirou aliviado. Aparentemente o loiro estava bem. Apenas sujo de poeira e fuligem preta. Além de um rasgo na blusa, por onde o moreninho pode ver um corte feio no peito alvo, corte profundo que sangrava em abundancia.

(Ken preocupado) Precisamos cuidar disso! Vamos pro saloon!!

Ajudou o amante a se erguer, e devagar foram caminhando entre os escombros.

oOo

(Omi) Senhorita Ouka!! Yohji e Ken estão aqui?

(Ouka surpresa) Eles saíram.

Os dois companheiros haviam entrado apressados no Blue Star, olhando ao redor, procurando uma pista de Dinamite Ken e Yohji, o pacificador.

(Aya) Disseram pra onde foram?

(Ouka) Não. Eu ouvi uns tiros, depois tudo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que algo começou a explodir... então os dois desceram como se estivessem perseguidos pelo demônio e saíram pela porta a fora. O que aconteceu?

Omi empalideceu, prevendo o pior.

(Omi) Aya... será que... será... será que... (1)

(Aya) Não pense nisso. Vamos voltar ao armazém e procurar nos arredores...

Mas nesse momento Ken entrou no saloon, levando Yohji amparado.

(Omi surpreso) Yohji!! Ken!! Está tudo bem?

(Ken) Mais ou menos. Yohji foi ferido durante a última explosão. O ferimento parece grave...

(Ouka) Traga-o aqui!!

Tirou todos os copos de cima do balcão e fez um sinal para que Ken deitasse o loiro sobre o mesmo. Aya e Omi se aproximaram, observando o corte no peito alvo.

(Omi) Parece grave!

(Ouka) Ken, Sakura estava na casa de Manx. Vá buscá-la!

(Ken) Mas...

(Ouka) Sakura está acostumada a cuidar dos vaqueiros de seu rancho. É nossa melhor opção, depois que o médico se foi de Small Town.

(Ken) Ok! Volto logo!!

(Ouka) Tira essa roupa molhada, Ken.

(Ken) Depois eu troco de roupa!

Estava mais preocupado em trazer ajuda para o amante loiro.

(Yohji) Não é nada grave. Não precisa tanto.

Mas o moreninho já tinha voado pela porta a fora.

(Aya) Nada grave? Então é por isso que você está fazendo essa cara de alguém que ta com o pé na cova?

Referia-se a profunda palidez que refletia no belo rosto do detetive loiro.

(Omi) Aya!

(Yohji)... alias, o que aconteceu lá no armazém?

(Omi) Caímos em uma armadilha de Kase. Aya usou bananas de dinamite pra nos salvar...

(Yohji) Ah, sei... e aproveitou para destruir metade da cidade... e quase matar seus parceiros...

(Ouka irritada) Chega de conversa. Yohji, você está mal, não se esforce.

(Aya) Ta mal... pé na cova... he, he...

(Omi ¬¬) Aya...

(Yohji) Ora seu...

O ruivo afastou-se e foi sentar em uma das mesas, fazendo sinal para que Ouka lhe servisse uma dose de whisky.

(Aya) Então esse será o fim do pacificador? Morto por acidente por Aya, o corvo... isso sim é ironia.

(Omi) Aya... para com isso, por favor!

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Deixa. Ele me ama, não percebe?

(Ouka irritada) Yohji, se você abrir a boca mais uma vez, eu juro que amordaço você!!

(Yohji) !!

Desde quando aquela zinha agia com tanta intimidade com ele?

Mas antes que qualquer um ali revidasse, a portinhola se abriu, dando passagem a Ken, Sakura e Manx, que entraram correndo no local.

(Ken) Yohji, está tudo bem? Trouxe Sakura comigo!! Agüente firme...

(Sakura) O que houve? Foi tiro? Caiu do cavalo?

(Yohji)...

(Manx) A cidade está uma loucura, tem alguns feridos, mas infelizmente a casa do antigo médico foi destruída na explosão... e os remédios foram pelos ares.

Todos os presentes olharam para Aya.

(Aya)...

(Ken) Então você vai ter que fechar esse corte na raça...

(Sakura) Hum, vai precisar de pontos mesmo...

Observava o corte no peito do detetive, que começava a sangrar menos.

(Sakura) Tenho apenas essa pequena caixa de primeiros socorros, que uso nos meus vaqueiros. Ouka, me dá uma garrafa de whisky e alguns panos limpos.

(Ouka) Ok.

(Sakura) Ken, segure Yohji pelos ombros, mas segura firme.

(Ken) Certo.

(Yohji suspirando) Isso não é exagero?

(Sakura séria) Não. Vou ter que dar os pontos sem usar anestesia... vai doer...

(Yohji)...

(Ken desesperado) Yohji... não morra!

(Yohji ¬¬) Não se preocupe quanto a isso...

(Ouka irritada) Mas que insistente! Já não disse pra você ficar quieto, detetive?

(Yohji)...

(Manx) Eu vou até o armazém, ver se descubro alguma coisa.

(Omi) Vou com você.

Nenhum dos dois queria ficar ali, e presenciar aquela 'operação' de emergência.

(Sakura) Muito bem, vamos lá. Primeiro desinfetar o corte.

E sem dó nem piedade, despejou um tanto de whisky sobre o ferimento no peito de Yohji. O loiro cerrou os olhos e apertou as laterais do balcão com força.

(Yohji) Ahhhh! Caralho!! Isso dó pra cassete!!(3)

(Sakura) Desculpa, mas não tem outro jeito!

(Yohji) Me dá isso aqui!

Arrancou a garrafa das mãos da garota e ingeriu um grande gole.

(Sakura)...

(Ken) Calma aí, Yohji.

(Yohji) Não tem anestesia, então ta.

Bebeu outro grande gole. Acabou com o conteúdo da garrafa na terceira vez, jogando-a no chão. Quando o loiro percebeu que Sakura preparava a linha e a agulha pra começar a 'costurá-lo', pediu outra garrafa à Ouka.

(Ken) Se o corte não acabar com você, a bebida vai...

Yohji nem respondeu, ocupado em continuar a beber. Pelo menos se estivesse alto, não sentiria a dor de ser costurado pela improvisada enfermeira.

O whisky de ótima qualidade do saloon logo fez efeito, e foi visível que Yohji começava a ficar embriagado, fato que não o fez parar de beber. Só parou quando terminou com a segunda garrafa. Nesse ponto já não tinha condições nem mesmo de pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Sakura sorriu, tendo que admitir a eficácia da idéia, e deixando de perder tempo, pôs-se a fechar o corte, demonstrando extrema agilidade.

Ken desviou o rosto, não querendo acompanhar os movimentos da agulha, que se mostravam precisos e perfeitos, dando pontos idênticos.

Algum tempo depois, Sakura deu o trabalho por encerrado, observando satisfeita a pequena 'cirurgia'. Depois rasgou um lençol muito branco e limpo em tiras, fazendo ataduras com as quais protegeu o peito de Yohji.

(Sakura) Pronto. Esse cara tem muita sorte: não vão ficar marcas.

(Ken aliviado) Obrigado, Sakura!!

(Aya) Hn. Vaso ruim não quebra nem com dinamite...

(Ken sorrindo) Eu que o diga...

Aya olhou surpreso para o moreninho, tentando entender até onde iria aquela frase descuidada. Um bom ouvinte poderia perceber que se tratava quase de uma... confissão...

O corvo ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a portinhola do Blue Star se abriu, dando passagem a Omi e Manx. O surpreendente era o fato de ambos estarem com os braços erguidos.

(Omi) Aya... Ken... sinto muito!

(Manx) Elas nos pegaram de jeito!

Atrás dos dois estavam Akemi e Yuriko. Ambas empunhavam rifles de cano duplo, e cobriram todos nos local, impedindo-os de reagir, aproveitando-se da surpresa causada por espetacular entrada.

(Akemi) Todos quietos.

(Yuriko) Viemos pegar você, Dinamite Ken.

(Ken)...

(Akemi) Temos um padre esperando por nós em um lugar secreto. Dessa vez você se casa com minha irmã...

(Ken) De jeito nenh...

Mas Akemi disparou o rifle pro teto, abrindo um buraco no mesmo.

(Akemi) Se não vier com a gente, vou abrir um furo em cada um de seus amigos idiotas.

(Ken) Droga!!

Aproximou-se das duas, ficando sobre mira direta do cano do rifle.

(Yohji) Não vou permitir... isso!

Tentou levantar-se, mas estava tão bêbado, que acabou caindo pro lado de dentro do balcão, ficando estirado no chão, sem conseguir erguer-se.

(Ken)...

(Akemi)...

(Aya) Que idiota!

(Akemi) Rápido!!

Fez um sinal para a irmã, que disparou sobre algumas garrafas de whisky e depois riscou um fósforo, fazendo o chão de madeira úmido de álcool pegar fogo.

(Akemi) Meu marido está preparando sua fuga. O que vocês vão fazer? Preferem perder tempo e tentar resgatar Dinamite Ken, ou prender meu adorado esposo? Decidam-se!

(Omi) Aquele covarde! Mandou a própria esposa como distração!!

(Aya irritado) Ele não vai fugir!!

Mas Akemi disparou no chão, para reforçar sua fuga, e agarrou o braço de Ken, enquanto Yuriko o mantinha sobre a mira do rifle.

Saíram do saloon, e os mocinhos puderam ouvir o som de uma carroça que saia a pleno galope, puxada por quatro ou cinco cavalos. Mas o mais importante no momento era apagar o incêndio, e ajudar Yohji a sair do local.

(Ouka) Pouco importa o Blue Star! Vamos dar o fora daqui!!

Disse isso ao ver que o fogo já ia incontrolável.

Aya deu a volta no balcão e pegou o detetive nos braços, fazendo-o gemer ao contrair a ferida.

(Omi) Por aqui!

Os seis fugiram depressa, saindo com certa segurança. Ao chegar a rua, Aya e Omi se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer. O corvo depositou Yohji sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas em um dos bebedouros.

Tinham duas opções: ou saiam em resgate de Dinamite Ken, ou impediam que Takatori fugisse de suas mãos. Aya parecia mais inclinado a ir atrás do vilão. Omi leu a resolução nos olhos frios, e estremeceu.

(Aya) Vou pegar meu cavalo.

Omi piscou, incrédulo. Será que... Aya, o corvo, estava abandonando o grupo?!

Continua...

* * *

(1) Me sinto quase tão má quanto a Evil! T.T

(1) Quase Omi in Shuichi mode!!

(3) Palavrões modernos no velho oeste... ¬¬"

DRRRROOOOOOOOOGGAAA!!

Ò.ó Eu achei mesmo que ia terminar a fic com cinco capítulos. Sempre furo com meus planos. Sou tosca!

Isso pq no fim das contas os vilões mal apareceram!! ¬¬ Q coisa, como eu consigo enrolar tanto assim?!

Bom, com certeza o cap. seis será o último! Não dá pra ser mais de seis!! (Oito, se for contar os prólogos! XD)

u.u Tenho a impressão que esse capitulo ficou meio cômico... quando eu digitei, me pareceu um drama razoável... mas ai eu fui revisar e o drama ficou com cara de comédia meio no sense... e com Aya OOC de quebra ¬¬ Só eu mesma... estragar um drama! T.T


	8. Não é o fim, detetive!

_**Título**_: Wanted!!_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, AU, comédia_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Dois agentes federais, um caçador de recompensas e um procurado pela justiça se unem para limpar uma pequena cidade das forças do mal.

¬¬ Agora sim, eu acho que é o final da história!! Melhor nem comentar nada, antes que eu me empolgue de novo! XD

Enjoy

* * *

**Wanted!!  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 06  
****Não é o fim, detetive!!**

(Omi) Aya...

(Aya) Omi, você vem comigo? Podemos pegar Takatori desprevenido.

(Omi) Mas... e...

Olhou na direção do bebedouro, onde o detetive loiro havia se erguido com muito esforço, aproximando-se de seu cavalo.

(Yohji) Eu... vou atrás de Dinamite Ken...

(Ouka) Espera, eu vou com você...

(Manx) Sakura e eu vamos até o telegrafo. Avisaremos as autoridades da fuga de Takatori.

(Aya) Anda, Omi. Antes que o maldito desapareça!!

(Omi) Mas... Yohji não...

(Aya) Não se preocupe. Aquela garota vai com ele. Tudo ficara bem.

O loirinho olhou para os dois que montavam em seus respectivos cavalos. Não tinha certeza de que Ouka atirava bem... e com Yohji ferido as coisas ganhavam um aspecto assustador... mas por outro lado não queria se separar de Aya,o corvo...

Será que pra Aya, as pessoas eram descartáveis? Ele não se importava mesmo com o destino de Ken? Não se importava com nada, além de vingar sua irmã assassinada? Talvez Omi tivesse enganado ao imaginar que por dentro, Aya fosse gentil e generoso...

Resolvendo-se a correr o risco de perder a companhia interessante do ruivo, Omi montou no próprio cavalo, e firmou os grandes olhos em Aya.

(Omi) Vou com Yohji, Aya... você vem com a gente? Por favor...

O corvo fechou a cara, demonstrando todo o seu descontentamento. Se deixasse Takatori fugir, perderia seu rastro, talvez por muito tempo. Mas... se desse as costas para Omi... estaria abandonando um sentimento muito bom... mais que apenas uma atração física...

Deixar Omi partir agora, seria como perder o coração...

Aya virou os olhos para Ouka, sentada com graciosidade(2) sobre a cela. Depois olhou para Yohji, que ia quase debruçado sobre o pescoço do alazão.

(Aya suspirando) Que merda. Esses dois inúteis não vão lhe servir de nada, Omi.

(Ouka)...

(Yohji) Ora... seu...

(Omi) Não é isso que me preocupa, Aya. Se eu os abandonar agora, não é apenas o futuro de Dinamite Ken, mas as vidas de Yohji e Ouka também...

(Ouka) Eu sei atirar...

(Yohji) Eu to bêbado, mas isso passa!!

(Aya)...

(Omi sério) A missão eu posso cumprir outro dia. Você pode ir atrás de Takatori depois, e vingar sua irmã... mas... se não impedirmos Akemi Takatori... o desastre não poderá ser remediado...

Bateu os pés nas ancas do cavalo branco, pondo-o em marcha, seguindo Yohji e Ouka, que já estavam se adiantando. Não podiam perder tempo.

(Aya) Tsc.

Olhou para os três que se afastavam. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe falava de modo tão sério, com exceção de Aya chan... o que deveria fazer? Ir atrás de Takatori e vingar sua irmã... ou... ajudar aqueles três teimosos?...

(Aya) Droga.

Picou esporas, fazendo o belo garanhão galopar. Esperava não se arrepender de sua decisão depois...

oOo

Omi ia chateado, percebendo que Aya não os seguia. Com certeza preferira se vingar à ajudar os amigos. Mas se ele decidira assim, então que tudo desse certo para aquele belo ruivo.

(Omi) Boa sorte... AYA!!

Visualizou o ruivo que galopava até eles, tentando alcançá-los. Ficou tão feliz, que não soube o que dizer.

(Aya) Tsc.

(Yohji) Ué... mudou de idéia?

(Omi)...

Esperava alguma explicação por parte de Aya, o corvo.

(Aya irritado) Eu não posso deixar uma criança, um bêbado e uma inútil fazerem o trabalho de um homem.

(Yohji) Bêbado?!

(Ouka) Inútil.

(Omi sorrindo) Que bom, Aya.

Não se importava em ser chamado de criança, se pudesse aproveitar a companhia de Aya, aquele ruivo que já era dono de sua admiração.

Aya quase se arrependera de ter ido atrás dos três, mas ao ver o sorriso que Omi lhe dirigira, tudo mudara de aspecto... e ele soube no mesmo instante que havia tomado a decisão certa.

Jamais daria as costas ao seu coração. (1)

oOo

(Akemi preocupada) Eles não vieram atrás da gente?

(Yuriko) Não.

A caçula das irmãs estava terminando de amarrar as mãos de Dinamite Ken, deixando-o bem preso, para que não tentasse nenhuma gracinha.

Já iam a boa distancia da cidade.

(Yuriko) Espero que Rick e Paul tenham trazido o padre!

(Akemi) Não se preocupe, irmã. Tudo vai dar certo.

(Ken)...

Sua preocupação era enorme. Sabia que Yohji não estava em condições de resgatá-lo. Seu futuro dependia de Omi e Aya, o corvo... nesse caso, sentia como se tudo estivesse perdido. Tinha certeza de que Aya preferiria ir atrás de Takatori...

(Ken) Merda!!

(Akemi rindo) Não se preocupe, Dinamite Ken, você será muito feliz ao lado de minha irmã. Tanto quanto eu sou feliz ao lado de Takatori.

(Yuriko emocionada) Oh, irmã! Muito obrigada!!

(Akemi) Irmã, eu te adoro!

(Yuriko) Eu também, irmã!!

(Ken) Que lindo!!(4)

(Akemi) Mais alguns quilômetros e chegaremos a cabana abandonada. Espero que o padre esteja lá. Mas se Paul e Rick ainda não chegaram, nós teremos que montar guarda, já que não sabemos se o corvo e os outros vieram atrás de nós.

(Yuriko sorrindo) Isso nunca! Se alguém suspeito se aproximar da cabana, vai levar tiro! Demorei tanto tempo pra por as mãos em Dinamite Ken! Agora não deixarei que o tirem de mim.

(Akemi) Irmã, eu estarei sempre do seu lado. Essa batalha já é nossa!!

oOo

(Aya irritado) Idiota!!

(Omi) Aya...

(Aya) Mas é a terceira vez que esse detetive cai do cavalo!!

(Omi) Assim que o efeito do whisky passar ele melhora.

(Aya) E porque é que EU que tenho de colocá-lo de volta na cela?

Reclamou o ruivo, enquanto ajudava Yohji a montar outra vez. Não era fácil cavalgar, enquanto tudo girava.

(Ouka) Pobre Yohji. Espero que o corte não se abra novamente!

(Aya ¬¬) Eu espero que ele não comece a vomitar, isso sim...

(Yohji)...

(Ouka) Nossa, Aya é mesmo muito gentil.

O ruivo suspirou irritado, e voltou a montar no próprio garanhão. Ao ver o salto ágil do ruivo, Omi teve uma idéia que julgou brilhante.

(Omi) AYA!!

(Aya surpreso) O que foi?

(Omi sorrindo) Tive uma idéia!! Uma ótima idéia!!

(Aya desconfiado) Que idéia?

(Omi) Monte no cavalo de Yohji, assim você pode ir segurando-o, e ganhamos tempo!

(Yohji O.O" )...

(Aya) DE JEITO NENHUM!

(Omi decepcionado) Oh, Aya... por favor...

O corvo sentiu os grandes olhos presos sobre sua pessoa. Por que não conseguia dizer 'não' para aquele garoto tão adorável?

(Aya irritado) Droga. Mas EU vou na garupa. Não quero esse detetive idiota grudado nas minhas costas.(5)

(Yohji O.O" ) !!

(Omi sorrindo) Obrigado, Aya.

(Aya)...

O ruivo entregou as rédeas do cavalo negro para Omi, depois foi até o alazão do loiro, montando com destreza e ajeitando-se na garupa. Passou a mão direita por baixo do braço do detetive, pegando as rédeas entre os dedos, enquanto firmou a mão esquerda na cintura de Yohji, prendendo-o contra seu peito, tomando cuidado para não tocar na ferida enfaixada.(6)

(Aya) Isso é um pesadelo... se ele se atrever a vomitar... nunca mais vai beber de novo... eu garanto!

(Yohji) !!

(Aya) Vamos logo! Perdemos tempo demais!!

Picou esporas, fazendo o cavalo disparar na frente.

(Omi sorrindo) Aya não tem jeito.

(Ouka) Você teve uma ótima idéia, Omi.

(Omi) Obrigado! Vamos, senhorita Ouka!!

Bateu os pés nas ancas do alazão, sendo imitado por Ouka. Agora poderiam galopar, e só assim teriam chances de resgatar Dinamite Ken!!

oOo

(Akemi) Está começando a anoitecer, e nada daqueles dois chegarem com o padre!

(Yuriko) Calma irmã. Vai dar tudo certo. Vem jantar.

As duas raptoras haviam chegado a tal cabana abandonada. Era uma construção de madeira, caindo aos pedaços, semi destruída pelo tempo.

(Akemi) Vamos estabelecer turnos de vigia. Eu faço a primeira rodada. Se alguém se aproximar... vai ter um indigestão de chumbo.

Engatilhou o rifle, dando ênfase as palavras.

(Ken)...

Agora sim, estava tudo perdido!!

oOo

(Ouka) Ele já está dormindo. A viagem foi muito cansativa.

(Aya) Anoiteceu muito depressa.

(Omi) Nesse terreno cheio de pedras seria arriscado cavalgar a noite.

O acampamento improvisado fora erguido no meio de algumas moitas. Apesar disso preferiram não acender uma fogueira. Não sabiam da posição das inimigas, nem mesmo se elas estavam próximas ou não. Era melhor não correr riscos.

Aya distribuiu uma porção de carne seca com toucinho. Sempre levava alimentos que poderiam ser ingeridos frios, era a rotina de um caçador de recompensas.

(Ouka) Será que Yohji não está com fome?

(Aya) Ele vai acordar é com muita sede.

(Omi sorrindo) E uma bela dor de cabeça...

(Ouka pensativa) Só não entendo essa preocupação por parte dele em salvar Dinamite Ken... eles não se conheciam antes... estão até de lados opostos, já que ele é detetive e Ken é um procurado... se fosse pra resgatar Omi eu até entendo...

(Omi) Já que você mencionou...

Também não entendia o que porque de tanta obstinação. Na verdade Yohji não deveria nem se importar com o destino de Dinamite Ken...

(Aya) Tsc. Isso não interessa a ninguém a não ser aquele idiota. É melhor deixarem isso pra lá, e irem dormir. Eu começo a vigia no pri...

Ficou em silêncio, pois lhe pareceu ouvir um trote de cavalos...

(Omi) Você está ouvindo?

(Aya) Hn. Vamos ver do que se trata. Ouka fique aqui com Kudou.

(Ouka) Certo.

(Omi) Fique em guarda, senhorita. Se aparecer alguém que não seja Aya ou eu... atire!

(Ouka) Atirarei...

A garota observou enquanto os dois se afastavam, cheios de precauções. Depois foi posicionar-se perto do detetive, que dormia a sono solto.

Os minutos se arrastaram, parecendo horas. O silêncio era quase absoluto, exceto pelos pequenos insetos que povoavam a noite escura. E o uivo ocasional de um ou dois coiotes.

Ouka já estava ficando preocupada, quando ouviu passos, pondo-se imediatamente em guarda.

Mas felizmente quem apareceu foram Aya, o corvo e o jovem Omi, acompanhados de dois indivíduos suspeitos, e um padre que parecia apavorado.

(Aya) É ou não é muita sorte?

(Omi sorrindo) Vamos acabar com os planos da terrível Akemi Takatori!!

(Ouka) Até que enfim, uma coisa boa acontece!!

(Padre) Obrigado, meu filhos. Eu já não sabia o que fazer. Esse dois pecadores apareceram na minha paróquia, e me obrigaram a vir até aqui. Não disseram o que queriam de mim.

(Omi) Acalme-se padre.

(Ouka sorrindo) Sente-se aqui, para lhe explicarmos tudo.

E enquanto Omi e Ouka se revezavam, contando os planos de Akemi e sua irmã, Aya cuidava de amarrar e amordaçar os dois comparsas da família Takatori.

oOo

(Yuriko) Eles não vêm mais, irmã.

(Akemi) Será que Rick e Paul se encontraram com os companheiros de Dinamite Ken?

Que falta de sorte! Tinha certeza de que eles escolheriam perseguir seu marido (que já ia longe e seguro, por isso ela o denunciara: tinha certeza de que Takatori não seria preso.).

Mas pelo visto se enganara redondamente: eles iriam mesmo persegui-la.

(Yuriko) Essa é a única explicação aceitável.

(Akemi) Ok. Então é melhor que prossigamos viagem, a cidade de Amparo fica a uns seis quilômetros daqui... o padre dessa cidade pode realizar seu casamento.

(Yuriko animada) Ok! Vamos agora mesmo.

(Ken)...

O moreninho passara a noite sentado no chão, cochilando de quando em quando... atento a qualquer indicio de que seria salvo, e pelo jeito suas chances estavam melhorando!

Começava a tentar arquitetar um plano de fuga, quando ouviram a voz de Aya, o corvo, gritando lá de fora.

(Aya) Akemi, Yuriko. É o fim. Libertem Dinamite Ken e entreguem-se.

(Ken sorrindo) Aya!!

(Yuriko) Estamos perdidas!

(Akemi) Vamos vender caro a nossa vida!!

(Yuriko) Certo!

Posicionou o rifle, e sem fazer mira, disparou.

oOo

(Yohji) Caramba! Elas estão encurraladas, parecem gatas selvagens!!

O detetive loiro comentou ao ver o tiro acertar um pinheiro próximo a si.

Como se já não bastasse a ressaca gigantesca que sentia: sua boca estava completamente ressecada, e a cabeça parecia que ia explodir!! Sem contar o estomago rebelde, que dava voltas só de pensar em comer alguma coisa.

(Ouka) Pelo visto elas não disparam bem.

(Omi) Tomem cuidado. Podem ser atingidos por uma dessas balas sem rumo.

Uma verdadeira chuva de chumbo caia sobre eles, e apesar de não ter um alvo definido, poderiam ser alvejados num golpe de azar.

(Aya) Elas estão desesperadas. Yohji, de a volta na cabana e pegue as duas de surpresa. Ouka, vá com ele.

(Omi) Nós damos cobertura!

Começou a disparar, tentando acertar a ponta de um dos rifles, que de vez em quando aparecia na janela. O segundo rifle estava posicionado na outra janela, e a pessoa que o empunhava parecia mais segura na hora de efetuar os disparos.

(Aya) Elas vão acabar ficando sem bala...

Poucos segundos depois, o som dos tiros parou, e Aya, o corvo, juntamente com Omi, puderam ouvir uma barulhada, seguido de gritos de mulheres histéricas.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Vamos logo!!

Deixaram as precauções de lado e voaram até a casa. Mal abriram a porta, e pararam surpresos. Ao fundo da cabana, estava Dinamite Ken sentado, enquanto Yohji desamarrava-lhe os pulsos.

O chocante da cena, era Akemi, Yuriko e Ouka, engalfinhadas em uma verdadeira luta livre feminina. As três rolavam pelo chão, puxando os cabelos umas das outras, mordendo e arranhando desesperadamente.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Caramba!!

(Yuriko) Desgraçada! Irmã, me ajude!! Ela grudou no meu cabelo!!

(Akemi) To tentando!!

Segurou com as duas mãos sobre a garganta de Ouka, mas a dona do saloon deu uma virada no corpo, e jogou Akemi ao solo, sentando-se sobre as costas dela. Ao mesmo tempo que dava um violento puxão no cabelo de Yuriko, jogando-a com o rosto contra o chão.

As duas irmãs respiraram, pensando em revidar o ataque e voltar a luta a toda, mas perceberam que quatro armas eram apontadas pra elas.

(Yohji sorrindo) Akemi e Yuriko... vocês estão presas, em nome da lei.

Akemi passou as costas da mãos sobre o nariz que sangrava, e fez uma careta de dor. Depois ergueu aos braços, sendo imitada por sua irmã. Ambas sabiam quando uma batalha estava perdida.

(Omi) De volta pra Small Town!!

Olhou para Aya, enviando-lhe um triste sorriso. Estava chegando o momento dos caminhos se separarem...

oOo

(Akemi furiosa) Não pense que esse é o fim, detetive! Vocês ainda vão ouvir falar de mim!!

Yohji deu de ombros e fechou a porta da cela, onde Akemi e Yuriko passariam uma boa temporada. Seqüestrar um agente federal era um crime grave! Sem falar no pobre padre raptado e em acobertar as trapaças do bandido que era seu marido.

(Yohji sorrindo) Acho que vou jogar a chave fora... he, he...

(Akemi)...

(Omi) Yohji...

(Yohji) É brincadeira...

Fechou a porta do corredor que separava as celas da delegacia. Não queria ter de ficar olhando para a cara daquelas duas irmãs diabólicas.

(Ken) No fim das contas Takatori conseguiu fugir com seus comparsas mais perigosos. Perdemos o rastro deles... pelo menos o desgraçado do Kase morreu...

(Yohji) Estou esperando notícias de Pérsia, com as próximas instruções...

(Omi preocupado) E... Aya?

(Yohji) Sei lá. Acho que ele foi embora.

(Omi)...

Teria Aya ido embora, sem se despedir?!

Saiu correndo, rezando para ter tempo de alcançar o ruivo.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Como corre!!

(Ken) Omi parecia preocupado... será que ele...

(Yohji sorrindo) Não esquenta. Enquanto Pérsia não manda a resposta do telegrama, que tal uma pequena distração?

(Ken confuso) Distração? Que distração?

(Yohji sorrindo mais ainda) Quer brincar de novo com o Big Balinese?!

(Ken corando) Yohji...

O detetive passou a chave pela porta da delegacia, depois fechou as janelas. Akemi e Yuriko que pensassem o que quisessem, ao ouvir os... sons da brincadeira.

O detetive já ia avançando sobre Dinamite Ken, quando pareceu se lembrar de algo. Parou sua investida, pegou os revolveres e abriu o pente de cada um, fazendo todas as balas caírem no chão, inclusive as que iam na agulha.

(Yohji) Só de precaução... já que Dinamite Ken não tem noção!

(Ken) Ora seu...

Apesar disso sorriu muito. Yohji esquecera de descarregar os colts que estavam nos coldres do moreninho... he, he... e aquelas balas iam render-lhes uma boa diversão!! Ah, se iam...

oOo

Omi correu até o Blue Star, que voltaria a ser reconstruído, graças aos investimentos de Sakura e Manx, que seriam sócias de Ouka.

O loirinho viu as amigas paradas no local, e se aproximou, meio receoso de ser tarde demais.

(Omi) Senhorita Ouka...

(Ouka) Oh, Omi! O que foi?

(Omi) Você viu Aya, o corvo por aí?

(Ouka pensativa) Acho que vi quando ele foi em direção ao rancho destruído da irmã dele.

Correndo novamente, o loirinho se foi, sem nem mesmo se despedir das três. Talvez não fosse tarde demais.

(Ouka) Que coisa...

(Sakura confusa) O que será que ouve?

(Manx) Ah, deixa pra lá. O que acham de um grande espelho naquele canto ali.

(Ouka sorrindo) Ficaria ótimo!!

oOo

Omi parou de correr, e tomou um fôlego. O alazão negro de Aya estava amarrado a uma arvore. Com certeza o ruivo estava por perto.

Sem coragem pra chamar em voz alta, o loirinho olhou o chão, e foi lendo os rastros deixados pelo ruivo. Aya passara por ali a pouco tempo, e fora em direção ao pequeno bosque que havia atrás do local onde antes fora o rancho de Aya chan.

(Omi sussurrando) Aya...

Cheio de precauções, foi atrás dos passos do ruivo, temendo perdê-lo por algum motivo. Alguns minutos depois, teve a impressão de ver um movimento a sua esquerda, e sem saber porque, escondeu-se atrás de um enorme pinheiro.

(Omi)...

Sua surpresa não teve tamanho, ao ver que logo à sua frente havia um belo e cristalino rio, de águas suaves e calmas. Aya estava parado próximo a margem do riacho e... estava tirando a roupa!!

(Omi)...

Escondeu-se melhor atrás da arvore, e apesar de ter o rosto todo ruborizado, não foi capaz de desviar os olhos da visão a sua frente.

Agindo de forma muito natural, Aya tirou a camisa de flanela xadrez e arremessou-a no chão. Depois desafivelou o cinto, e deixou-o cair junto com os revolveres ao lado da blusa.

Quando o ruivo começou a desabotoar a calça, Omi sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, enquanto o calor em seu rosto aumentava. Ele tinha dúvidas de resistir a imagem que se desenhava a sua frente.

Finalmente Aya terminou de tirar a calça e o short branco que servia de cueca(7) e expôs o corpo alvo, de pele leitosa e perfeita aos olhos ávidos do jovem detetive.

(Omi)...

Teve que se segurar pra não gemer, apenas de ver tal beleza. Pra agravar a situação do jovenzinho, Aya ergueu os braços, e espreguiçou-se todo, antes de mergulhar nas águas geladas do riacho.

Primeiro o ruivo deu umas braçadas de uma margem a outra, demonstrando que era exímio nadador. Depois fechou os olhos, e deixou o corpo flutuar sobre a água, sendo levado suavemente pela correnteza.

Omi achou a cena muito fofa, mas alguns segundos depois Aya não estava mais em seu campo de visão. Fora levado pela correnteza alguns metros abaixo.

(Omi)...

Ficou em dúvida, não sabendo se dava um passo a frente e tentava encontrar Aya, ou ficava esperando que o ruivo nadasse rio a cima novamente.

Pensou durante alguns minutos, quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava por trás, e tirava a arma de seu coldre, e apontava-a para sua nuca. Foi tudo tão rápido, que não teve tempo de reagir.

(Omi) !!

Não pode ver quem era a pessoa que o atacava, mas ouviu nitidamente a arma sendo engatilhada, o que mostrava que o agressor não estava pra brincadeiras. Se pudesse avisar Aya!

(Omi pensando) Aya! Cadê você?!

O ruivo ainda não voltara, aparentemente a correnteza o levara pra longe! Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo naquele aperto.

A pessoa que estava atrás de Omi, abriu-lhe o cinturão cartucheira, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse no chão. Agora o loirinho estava completamente indefeso!

(Omi pensando) Um dos homens de Takatori! Só pode ser!!

O desconhecido cutucou Omi com a arma, e deu um puxão na camisa, deixando evidente que o loirinho deveria retirar a peça de roupa.

(Omi) NÃO!

Então a arma voltou para sua nuca, impondo leve pressão. O garoto começou a tremer e a suar frio, mas não viu alternativa. Se não tirasse a camisa, aquele louco desconhecido bem que poderia atirar sobre ele!

Devagar, Omi foi abrindo um por um dos botões, implorando mentalmente para que Aya aparecesse e o ajudasse, mas nada acontecia.

Logo estava com o torso desnudo, a camisa caída sobre o chão. A pele toda arrepiada, diante da desconfiança do que viria a seguir.

Omi sentiu o cano frio do colt deslizando por sua pele macia, percorrendo-a até encostar no cós da calça.

(Omi pensando) Estou perdido! Estou perdido! Aya... me ajuda!!

Olhou de lado para o rio, mas ainda não viu Aya! Se o ruivo soubesse... teve seus pensamentos cortados por dois puxões na calça. O misterioso bandido queria que Omi tirasse a calça agora!!

O loirinho ficou indeciso. Nesse instante ouviram alguns tiros que vinham da direção da cidade...

(Omi pensando) Oh, não! Dinamite Ken e Yohji devem estar em perigo também!!(8)

Um puxão mais forte na calça fez com que Omi lembrasse da própria situação.

Sem ter outra alternativa, o jovem detetive tirou a calça, ficando apenas de cuecas, sabendo que o vilão não se contentaria apenas com isso...

Apavorado, Omi sentiu o cano do colt correndo sobre seu corpo, por cima da cueca, e fazendo uma leve pressão sobre seu traseiro.

(Omi)...

O que mais temia aconteceu, e o seu agressor mostrou com a arma, que queria que a cueca fosse retirada. O estranho não pronunciava palavra, mas o garoto pode sacar que ele estava cada vez mais excitado, devido a respiração entrecortada, acelerada...

(Omi pensando) Não quero que isso aconteça! Aya... socorro... Aya!!

Sem escolha, acabou ficando completamente nu na frente do estranho, sempre de costas, sem poder ver quem o atacava. Encolhendo-se todo, Omi começou a tremer, sabendo que nada de bom viria daquilo tudo. Lançou um olhar cheio de esperança para o rio, mas... Aya não estava mesmo por perto! Não seria salvo!

Ia começar a chorar, quando seu pânico aumentou, ao sentir uma mão fria e molhada, tocando em seu quadril despido.

(Omi) !!

Mão fria e... molhada!!

Virou-se veloz, o medo se transformando em suspeita e a suspeita se confirmando em uma terrível descoberta: era Aya que estava atrás de si.

(Omi)...

O jovem empalideceu de alivio, enquanto suas pernas fraquejaram, e o ruivo teve que ampará-lo, para que não caísse no chão.

(Aya) Esse é o castigo por me espionar... pequeno...

(Omi) Aya!

Queria chorar de alivio! Foi então que lembrou-se de que estava nu, nos braços de Aya... e o caçador de recompensas também se encontrava sem roupas!

Com os olhos arregalados, Omi acompanhou uma gota de água mais atrevida, que começou a escorrer do peito perfeito, e foi descendo, pelo abdômen... até chegar no...

Sem se conter, o loirinho passou a língua sobre os lábios, diante do olhar divertido do corvo.

(Aya) Que olhar tarado é esse?

(Omi sorrindo) Nada...

(Aya) Acho que sei o que você quer...

Deixou o colt cair no chão. Já não precisava mais dele. Tomou o jovem detetive nos braços, e caminhou até a beira do riacho.

Depositou-o com cuidado sobre a relva macia, tomando-lhe os lábios entre os seus, iniciando um beijo faminto e feroz. Desesperado pela fome que o consumia desde que colocara os olhos sobre aquele garoto. Fome de Omi...

(Omi) Aya...

Pararam pra respirar um pouco. Não satisfeito, Aya desceu o rosto, e abocanhou o pescoço do mais jovem, sugando com força, enquanto ouvia-o gemendo de prazer.

(Aya) E vai ficar melhor...

Continuou abaixando, até que... ouviram sons de passos que corriam em direção do rio, mais exatamente em direção aos dois.

(Omi)...

(Aya)...

Entreolharam-se, e Aya virou o corpo, puxando o loirinho com ele, direto para o fundo do rio. Depois o ruivo ergueu a cabeça, e ficou atento esperando a pessoa que se aproximava.

Omi estava submerso, preso por Aya, que segurava a sua cabeça no fundo do rio, impedindo-o de subir a tona. Apesar de não poder respirar, Omi ficou imóvel, evitando se debater na água.

(Aya)...

Olhou irritado para o detetive que chegava. Yohji trazia um papel nas mãos. O loiro olhou de um lado para o outro, depois voltou o rosto sorridente para Aya, o corvo.

(Yohji) Pérsia mandou a resposta do telegrama.

(Aya irritado) E o que me importa?

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Da o fora daqui logo!!

(Yohji) Nhé! Ta bom, mas o Pérsia faz um convite. Ele quer que nós quatro formemos um grupo de busca especial, pra ir atrás de Takatori... Pérsia quer saber se você aceita e...

(Aya) Aceito, sai daqui.

(Yohji) !!

(Aya) Alias... que barulho de tiros foi aquele?

(Yohji corando) Ah, foi Dinamite Ken... ele não tem noção.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Que bom que você aceita... termina o que está fazendo... nós estaremos na delegacia, discutindo sobre o que faremos a seguir...

(Aya) Entendi.

O loiro deu as costas a Aya e foi se afastando, mas parou a certa distância e deu um sorriso dos mais maliciosos.

(Yohji) Ah... avisa pro Omi que se ele demorar demais nessa água fria... pode pegar uma gripe forte! He, he, he...

(Aya furioso) Se manda, Kudou!!

(Yohji) He, he...

Foi embora, rindo da própria piada. Só então Aya soltou o loirinho, e permitiu que ele colocasse a cabeça pra fora da água.

(Omi) O que houve?

Não escutara nada da conversa que Aya trocara com o visitante.

(Aya) Nada.

Reiniciou o beijo, sem nem mesmo sair do rio. Teriam tempo para conversar depois. o mais importante agora era aproveitar o momento, e finalmente provar daquele garoto que tinha entre os braços. E ia fazer isso rápido, antes que alguém mais os atrapalhasse.

Como se fosse uma maldição cumprida, ouviram passos novamente, e a voz de Dinamite Ken que se aproximava correndo.

(Ken) Aya! Omi!!

As mãos do corvo voaram até o revolver que estava caído ao lado de sua blusa, na margem do riacho, e sem vacilar, deu dois disparos para o ar.

(Aya) O PRÓXIMO QUE CHEGAR PERTO, MORRE!!

(Ken)...

(Omi)...

Ouviram os passos de Dinamite Ken, que corria de volta para a cidade.

(Aya sorrindo) De volta à ação!!

(Omi) Sim... Aya...

Recomeçaram a se beijar, embalados pela paz que finalmente tomava conta do local.

Depois se preocupariam com o resto!!

Fim

(1) Droga, tenho que levá-la, por causa da Akemi... ò.ó

(2) Um anti acido... por favor... um anti acido efervescente!! ¬¬

(1) Isso ta perdendo a cara de bang bang... ò.ó

(4) Num resisti!! XD

(5) Oh, ho, ho, ho... ¬¬'' nem comento isso.

(6) Definitivamente: perdeu a cara de bang bang!!

(7) Voltando ao velho oeste! As cuecas daquele tempo eram cômicas!! XD E ainda tinham uma abertura tanto na frente quanto atrás, que os homens fechavam com botões... he, he, he... pensando bem, as calcinhas também eram assim... o.o" Ainda bem que não nasci nessa época!

(8) Perigo... sim... Ken está na mira do Big B... Buahahahahahahah!!

* * *

Hahahahahaha!!

Consegui estragar mais um final!!

A idéia do 'lemon' entre o Aya e o Omi, foi todo da Evil, mas quando a gente conversou no MSN, pareceu bem melhor... e seria MESMO um lemon, não uma ameaça horrível dessas!

Ainda bem que ela está de férias, e não vai ler o estrago tão cedo!!

XDDD

Fic dedicada á:

Akemi Hidaka, afinal isso foi escrito foi por causa da ousadia dessa escravinha! XP

Evil Kitsune, que me incentivou ao lemon, AyaxOmi, e até criou uma ótima idéia, mas... que foi destruída por mim!

Kawaii Shuichi, por fazer jus ao magnífico Big Balinese, como nunca visto antes!


End file.
